Profumiera
by Honey Cullen
Summary: Una ricca famiglia allargata, proveniente da L.A.,sta per invadere con i suoi vizi e capricci una tranquilla e noiosa cittadina del Nord Italia.Un Carlisle egocentrico,un Edward piacione,una Bella... AU,AH,OOC,piccoli xovers,lemons,songfic-lo scoprirete..
1. Team Svizzera

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer detiene i diritti della Saga di Twilight; tutto il resto, i luoghi, le sfumature dei loro caratteri e le vicende è stato inventato dalla sottoscritta.**

**PLS, leggete con una mente aperta, è una storia strana.**

* * *

**Profumiera** (titolo originale Prick Teaser)

capitolo 1 - **Team Svizzera**

Una piccola e noiosa provincia medio-borghese, fatta di piccoli e medi imprenditori, per lo più del settore agricolo. E' lì che il Dr. Carlisle House Cullen (cugino di Gregory) decise di trasferisi con la sua amabile famiglia. Vivevano sulle colline di Hollywood, nella casa di lui, che operava come chirurgo estetico a Beverly Hills, divenendo famoso in tutto il mondo grazie anche alle sue apparizioni nel programma di chirurgia estetica Dr. 90210. Questo successo gli permise di accumolare molto denaro, oltre a quello ereditato dalla famiglia (sua e della moglie).

Proprio per questo motivo, al culmine della sua popolarità, decise di trasferirsi una una piccola e tranquilla cittadina sul lago di Forchette, con larghi e verdi spazi: aveva in progetto una clinica privata universitaria, in un enorme complesso con centro Spa e Hammam annessi, centro riabilitativo e di ricerca.

Qui, i più abbienti, i signori-bene provenienti da ogni parte dell'Italia, dell'Europa ed oltre, ma anche i vari personaggi dello star system hollywoodiano che, di recente, avavano cominciato a strizzare l'occhio al Bel Paese, potevano venire a curarsi contando su un'equipe di prim'ordine e sulle tecnologie più avanzate, o godersi lunghi (e costosi) weekend di relax e piacere, oppure a farsi qualche ritocchino qui e lì, senza avere la fretta di tornare nella loro caotica vita quotidiana, ma potendo concedersi una lussuosa degenza all'interno della struttura, con tutti gli optional e l'avanguardia della tecnologia statunitense ed in più un'ampia ispirazione al classico stile architettonico italiano.

Il vero motivo che aveva spinto la famiglia a scegliere Forchette come la loro nuova casa, era che recentemente, alcuni loro amici di famiglia, avevano scoperto le preziose proprietà curative e disintossicanti dei particolari fanghi nel territorio adiacente il lago. Era un'occasione d'oro che Carlisle Cullen, che sognava una sua clinica da tempo, non poteva lasciarsi scappare. Non c'era niente di simile al mondo e questa era solo un'altra delle cose che lo eccitavano al solo pensiero: lui sarebbe stato il creatore di un impero nel campo medico mondiale.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

I lavori della clinica erano ancora lontani dalla conclusione quando loro si trasferirono lì, nella casa progettata dalla sua consorte, la signora Esme Anne Platt Evenson Cullen (vedova del generale Charles Evenson) che naturalmente aveva anche progettato la clinica, senza che mai nessuno potesse metter bocca per criticare qualcosa.

La signora Esme era quello che si definisce "una donna che si è fatta da sè". Non era di nobili discendenze, ma aveva fatto fortuna sposando il suo ex marito e costruendo, grazie ai suoi soldi, un impero nel regno del design architettonico a 5 stelle. Era considerata un guru nel suo settore. Per questo, anche se era un' "arricchita" tutti negli ambienti-bene la rispettavano. Non potevano fare altrimenti, dovendo portare rispetto per la divisa indossata dal suo defunto ex-marito; lei era una donna che sapeva ottenere quello che voleva e sapeva creare il tutto dal niente. Come ppteva anche distruggerti in un solo momento, se riteneva che fosse la cosa migliore per i suoi affari.

Lei e suo marito si erano fatti e trovati da soli. La fama di arrogante ha sempre preceduto suo cugino Gregory, che, almeno, si poteva dire facesse qualcosa per rendere il mondo migliore, o meno malato. Lui, Carlisle, si preoccupava solamente di renderlo più bello. E di certo lo spirito dell'arroganza non aveva risparmiato neanche lui. Sicuramente non possedeva la sua stessa antipatia ma, al contrario di lui, non possedeva affatto il senso dello humor. ll chè era quasi peggio. Carlisle Cullen era pieno di sè, fanatico, spaccone e le uniche cose che lo facevano sorridere era veder crescere il suo conto in banca ed i suoi titoli in borsa.

Dei loro figli non si poteva dire meglio. Non ne avevano avuti insieme (si vocifera che lei avesse avuto una menopausa precoce, che non si è neanche sforzata di curare, nonostante tutta l'equipe che il marito le mise a disposizione, capitanata dal dottor Cliff Robinson). I loro filgi venivano dai loro precedenti matrimoni: i gemelli Rosalie e Jasper Hale Cullen, figli di Elizabeth Masen Hale, ereditiera dell'impero bancario Hale & Sons, algidi e freddi come il padre, ed i figli del generale Evenson, Emmett, Alice ed Edward Platt Evenson Cullen, narcisi ed egoisti come la madre. Sì, anche i figli della signora Esme avevano preso il cognome di Carlisle, in quanto lui si era convinto che fosse la cosa migliore da fare.

I gemelli erano cresciuti studiando al TASIS, a Montagnola, Svizzera. Gli altri, che pure avevano sempre frequentato scuole private a Chicago, da quando i loro genitori avevano avuto la bella pensata di unirsi in matrimonio, furono spediti anch'essi nel collegio a Montagnola.

Quella che ebbe vita meno facile, lì, fu Alice, da sempre considerata la pecora nera della famiglia Evenson, con i suoi vari periodi alternativi, frequentazioni di dubbio gusto per una signorina del suo rango. Tutto questo ccanimento nei suoi confronti, lei aveva sempre ritenuto che fosse causato solo ed unicamente dal fatto che fosse una donna. Dei due scapoloni festaioli, infatti, nessuno osava mai dire nulla, nonostante il più grande, Emmett, amasse fare bisboccia nei locali e nei festini, finendo per tornare a casa alle prime ore del mattino strisciando in terra ed il più piccolo, Edward, avesse una fama di sciupafemmine (leggi: puttaniere) che lo seguiva da Chicago a Montagnola passando per Los Angeles.

La musica cambiò presto per loro, anche se non del tutto, quando misero piede nel collegio. I gemelli Cullen erano impeccabili ed incredibilmente formali, anche in famiglia. All'inizio non ne volevano sapere di aiutare i loro nuovi "fratellastri" ad ambientarsi, per non giocarsi la reputazione. Tutto questo, finché Emmett, con la scusa di fare il fratello premuroso e simpatico con la bella ed algida Rosalie, non finì per innamorarsene, senza rimedio. Lei lo fece penare non poco, ci godeva troppo a vederlo soffrire.

"Ciao Rose" Disse Emmett, un sorriso timido ma impacciato sul suo volto.

"Emmett" Rispose lei, senza degnarlo di uno sguardo.

"Sai, avevo del tempo libero e..."

"Io no. Lo vedi? Sto studiando" Lo interruppe bruscamente.

"Sì, era proprio di questo che ti volevo parlare..."

"Beh? Avanti, parla" Il suo tono era seccato.

"Sai, quelle versioni di latino... Beh, mi creano non pochi problemi nel risolverle, io non ho avuto sempre un'istruzione _svizzera_ come la tua" Azzardò un sorriso verso la fine della frase, sperando di riuscire ad addolcirla un pochino.

"Se si trattava solo di questo potevi dirlo subito. Lo dirò a Croixette, sarà ben lieta di aiutarti"

"Ma io non voglio il suo aiuto, voglio il _tuo_" Il suo tono si fece profondo.

"Emmett, ... " Rosalie arrossì. Non era poi così brava a nascondere i suoi veri sentimenti, perlomeno non a sé stessa, quando veniva colta di sorpresa.

"Che cosa ho io che non va Rosalie? Che cosa c'è in me che è troppo rispetto ai tuoi soliti canoni o troppo poco? Rosalie: io _ti amo_!" Non era la prima volta che lui si dichiarava a lei, ma nonostante i suoi continui rifiuti, Emmett sentiva che c'era qualcosa per cui doveva continuare a provarci.

"Diamine, Emmett: siamo fratelli! Come puoi d..."

"_Io e te_ _non siamo fratelli _Rose. L'unica cosa che potrebbe renderci tali sarebbe l'affetto fraterno. Cosa che _io_ per te non provo. Siamo fratelli per gli altri, per il resto del mondo, per le convenzioni, perché mia madre ha sposato tuo padre. Ma nessuno di noi ha dentro di sé il sangue dell'altro. L'unica cosa che ho dentro di me è questo sentimento che mi sta uccidendo, cavolo!" Ormai il suo tono era pieno di rabbia. "Dimmelo subito se quello che senti per me è un amore fraterno, se è un'antipatia, ribrezzo? Cavolo, dimmelo! E facciamola finita con tutte queste ipocrisie che mi propini ogni volta che tocchiamo l'argomento!"

"Emmett Evenson: non parlarmi così" Provò a ritrovare un pò della sua freddezza.

"... "

"...Emmett non possiamo..."

"Abbi almeno il coraggio di dire ciò che pensi veramente, penso di meritarmi un pò di sincerità" Le rispose disgustato.

"Emmett, io..." Non seppe finire la frase ed abbassò lo sguardo.

"Ok, come non detto. Lascia stare, Rosalie Hale Cullen" Se ne andò deluso ed amareggiato, lasciandola sola con i suoi libri.

Rosalie tornò in fretta in camera sua dalla biblioteca, cercando di restare composta per le apparenze, ma desiderando di poter correre. Una volta dentro, scoppiò a piangere.

Loro due, tuttavia, non furono gli unici ad innamorarsi.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Alice era così attaccata, anche a livello fisico, al suo fratellino Edward che i più maligni vociferavano all'incesto. Certo, con tutte quelle con cui lui andava, ci voleva proprio una bella fantasia ad immaginarselo con la sorella. O forse era proprio per questo? Sua sorella, sì, aveva una cotta per suo fratello, ma non era lui. Una sera, in un locale...

"Salute" Jasper alzò il calice di champagne verso Edward, ammiccando.

"Alla tua" Alzò il suo calice in risposta.

Jasper sorseggiò ed aggiunse "Sai, se ora non fossimo tutti fratelli, potrei dire di interessare a tua sorella" Sorrise beffardo.

"Quale delle due?" Lo stuzzicò Edward, sorridendo, facendo finta di non capire.

"Ahahhaah, andiamo, hai capito... Comunq..."

"_Comunque_... " Lo interruppe, avvicinandosi per sussurrarglielo "_è così_". Si allontanò, lasciando Jasper sbalordito.

"Ciao Jasper!" Improvvisamente arrivò Alice al bancone "Hey, una coppa di champagne anche per me, paga lui!" Si girò verso di lui ed ammiccò sorridente.

"Alice, tu sei una mia ospite quando vuoi. In fondo... siamo _fratelli_... Quello che è mio, _è tuo_"

"Grazie, Jasper"

"Per te, tutto quello che vuoi, signorina" Sorrise malizioso.

"Allora... alla nostra" Alice sollevò il calice e lo guardò negli occhi.

"Alla nostra" Jasper ricambiò l'intenso sguardo.

Dall'altra parte dell'area vip, Edward si sbellicava dalle risate.

"Ma l'hai visto? Dico: l'hai visto? Ahahaha! Il damerino, lo studentino perfetto di papà si è innamorato della sorella! Di nostra sorella! Aahhaha!"

"E che cosa ci trovi da ridere?" Disse Emmett, nervoso.

"Beh, cavolo: è evidente. Si è innamorato di _Alice_, si è rovinato con le sue stesse mani! Quella piccola donna lo consumerà! Ti ricordi il suo ultimo ragazzo? Quel poveraccio: ancora me lo ricordo" Rise sconcertato.

"Sì, Alice è pazza. La nostra piccola Alice... Ma è la migliore"

"Sì che lo è! Le donne dovrebbero essere tutte come lei"

"Non sai quanto quello che dici è vero..." Mormorò.

"Come dici?"

"Niente. Ad Alice" Alzò il calice.

"Ehm, cameriere?" Chiamò con arroganza "Può portarcene altri 2?"

"Sì signor Cullen, arrivano subito"

"Signor _Cullen_! Mi fa ancora strano!" Scosse la testa "Non si brinda mai col bicchiere mezzo vuoto, Em"

"Se è per questo, neanche con quello mezzo pieno" Ammiccò timidamente.

"Ecco, bravo. Ora ti riconosco. Poggi qui, cameriere. Allora: alla nostra piccola Alice... Che questa notte, si scoperà a sangue il nostro nuovo _fratellino-per-bene_!"

"Edward, sei il peggiore..." Scosse la testa.

"Goditi la vita, Em. Goditi la vita" Disse Edward monocorde, mentre fissava le ragazze nel locale.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Poco dopo Alice e Jasper si spostarono dall'area vip e, mentre se ne andavano, arrivarono Rosalie e la sua migliore amica, Tanya Denali, figlia di una famiglia di diplomatici italo-russa. Era già un pò di tempo che Tanya si frequentava con Edward, incurante della sua fama di donnaiolo, convinta di essere lei quella che lo avrebbe cambiato.

"Buonasera signori!" Disse Tanya sorridente.

"Edward, _Emmett_" Il saluto di Rosalie era decisamente più freddo.

"Hey!" Edward si alzò, per fare un inchino ed il baciamano a Tanya. "Mademoiselle..."

"Edward, sei il solito gentiluomo..." Lei arrossì e si sedette accanto a lui.

Rosalie alzò un sopracciglio guardandola; si sedette dopo Tanya, facendoli scalare sul divanetto, per non sedersi accanto ad Emmett.

"Qual buon vento vi porta qui?" Chiese Edward. "Pensavo che non sareste più venute..."

"Sì, purtroppo Rose non è stata molto bene, oggi. Eravamo indecise fino all'ultimo momento"

Emmett alzò di scatto la testa che aveva tenuto bassa fino a quel momento e la guardò.

"Ah, _che peccato_, Rose, sono _veramente_ dispiaciuto. Avete già chiamato un medico?" Disse ironico Edward, girandosi per trattenere le risate dalla parte di Emmett che lo inchiodò con lo sguardo. "Che c'è?" Bisbigliò per lui, che continuò a non parlare.

"_Non ce n'è stato bisogno_" Risponde Rosalie, seccata, mentre Tanya non capiva lo scambio di frecciatine tra i due. "Era solo un pò... di mal di testa"

"Ah, allora immagino che ora non potrai bere dello champagne con noi - Cameriere? Una bottiglia di champagne"

_"Medicine omeopatiche_" Rispose mantenendo a stento la furia.

Tanya disse "Oh, Edward, io non penso di regger.."

"Sh-shh-sh-shh-sh!" La zittì Edward. "Niente storie, mademoiselle: Quando siedi al tavolo con me ed Emmett, _si beve_"

"Ahahahahah, Edward, sei proprio divertente, ahahahahah!"

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Nel frattempo, al collegio...

"Jasper, grazie per la stupenda passeggiata in riva al lago, al chiaro di luna... è stata davvero suggestiva" Alice gli fece i suoi migliori occhioni dolci.

"Quando vuoi, posso mostrarti il mondo"

"Ahh, sì Jasper: sei proprio un uomo d'altri tempi" Lo guardò maliziosa. "E... grazie per avermi accompagnata fin sotto il dormitorio: di solito neanche i miei fratelli... beh, loro, non mi ci accompagnamo mai..." Finse un'aria innocente.

"Veramente?" Strabuzzò gli occhi.

"Oh, lascia stare... sono molto stanca, yawwwn" Finse uno sbadiglio. "Buonanotte, Jasper" Gli sorrise.

"Buonanotte, Alice" Si inchinò per farle il baciamano.

Alice lo baciò d'improvviso sulla guancia e gli sorrise sorniona; girò i tacchi e se ne andò senza dire altro, lasciando Jasper piacevolmente sorpreso e con un sorriso sul suo volto, mentre tornava verso il suo dormitorio.

Jasper, una volta entrato nella sua stanza, accese il canale satellitare che dava notizie di economia e finanza 24/7 e lo mise in sottofondo. Preparò il pigiama e cominciò a spogliarsi. Seminudo, si avvicinò al lavandino del bagno per lavarsi i denti e rimase a guardarsi, quasi compiaciuto, allo specchio. Stranamente, a lui il pensiero che potesse piacere così tanto ad una ragazza che questa fosse disposta ad ignorare l'etichetta e le convenzioni, lo intrigava più di quello che lui aveva sempre ritenuto lecito.

Alice, invece, passò altre 2 ore a spettegolare riguardo l'accaduto, con le amiche megli Stati Uniti, al telefono e in chat, per poi addormentarsi vestita sul letto.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Al locale, le cose erano andate avanti...

"Ragazzi, visto che domani è ancora sabato e non abbiamo lezione, che ne dite di finire la serata tutti da me?" Propose Tanya.

Emmett parlò per la prima volta dopo il loro arrivo. "Bella idea: io ci sto. Basta che facciamo qualcosa..."

"Tanya, ma cosa dici? Domani per voi non è shabbat?" La riprese stizzita Rosalie, preoccupata per ben'altre cose.

"Mademoiselle, non potevi avere idea migliore" Le disse Edward malizioso, ignorando Rosalie.

"Sì, Rose, ma ormai dovresti saperlo che io non seguo il riposo..." Rispose a Rosalie, sorridendo ad Edward.

Rosalie aggiunse, mentre finiva di lanciare un'occhiataccia a Edward "Tu potrai anche non rispettarlo, ma la tua famiglia sì!"

"Nah, la casa è talmente grande che neanche se ne accorgeranno. E poi passeranno tutto il giorno a pregare, di quello che succede nell'altra ala della casa non se ne accorgono neanche!"

Emmett irruppe improvvisamente "Fantastico: un'ala tutta per noi. Spero che almeno ci sia qualcosa con cui divertirsi..."

Eward guardò Emmett ridendo.

"Sì, c'è quello che vuoi da bere, Emmett" Disse quasi scocciata Tanya. Si era sempre lasciata ingannare dalle apparenze, ritenendo Emmett un ragazzino immaturo e stupido ed Edward la perfezione senza macchia alcuna.

Emmett chiamò per il conto. "Bene. - Garçon? Le compte, s'il vous plait"

"Avviatevi alla vostra vettura, signorine. Vi raggiungiamo in un attimo" Aggiunse Edward.

"Monsier Cullen, mon patron vous remercie pour etre venus ici et dis que vous etes ses ospites"

"Ragazzo, ringrazia Monsieur Galliano e riferisci che il piacere è stato tutto nostro" Edward tirò fuori una banconota da 10 € e la infilò nel taschino del cameriere.

All'uscita del locale...

"Valletto? La mia Aston Martin Vanquish"

"Subito, signor Cullen"

"Quand'è che ti farai anche tu una macchina degna... di quello che sei, Emmett?"

"E tu quand'è che la smetterai di guidare senza patente, Eddie?" Lo guardò malizioso.

"Con una patente falsa, vorrai dire..." Sorrise ampiamente.

Emmett scosse la testa e sorrise.

Edward aggiunse "Quando avrò compiuto 18 anni, Emmett. Rispondi alla mia domanda"

"Intendi forse una macchina da puttaniere come la tua? Ahahah, Eddie. Lo sai che a me piace andare in giro con gli amici, divertirmi: mi serve spazio in macchina. Noi andiamo... in campagna.. Insomma, qui in Svizzera è tutto così verde! Sono più che a posto con la mia Jeep"

"Tu sarai anche più che a posto con la tua Jeep, ma quando vieni _con me_ in giro per locali, non ti dispiace fare lo splendido con la _mia_ macchina" Sorrise, stuzzicandolo.

"Beh, pavoneggiarsi ogni tanto con le signore non fa mai male!" Rispose al suo sorriso.

In strada, guidando come un pazzo, Edward raggiunge la BMW rossa fiammante di Rosalie...

"Ecco, ad esempio: guarda nostra sorella: addirittura lei ha un'auto più da _uomo_ della tua"

"Rosalie _non è_ nostra sorella" Il nervosismo tornò nella sua voce.

"Cos'è, tutt'ad un tratto non ti piace più la bionda?"

"No, anzi, purtroppo è il contrario..." Disse sconsolato.

Edward, serissimo, rimase in silenzio per un minuto "...Emmett, vuoi farci andare a sbattere contro un albero?"

"Cosa ho fatto?"

"Come... come te ne esci così, con queste _rivelazioni_, senza preavviso..."

"Ed, guarda che..."

"Ahahahahahahahahahahah! Emmett! Diamine: anche tu? Anche tu una storia con una di famiglia? Non bastava Alice che ci prova col damerino, adesso ti ci metti anche tu! Ahahahahahahahah, questo è decisamente _troppo_ divertente!"

"Se lo dici tu... Io non ci trovo assolutamente nulla da ridere" Guardò fuori dal finestrino.

"E perché no? ..._Aspetta_: lei non ti vuole?"

"..."

"La bionda _non ti vuole_? Ahahahahahahahahahah è troppo algida anche per te, eh" Edward continuò a sorridere.

"Edward: adesso finiscila! Così non mi stai aiutando!"

Edward rimugava ad alta voce "...Aiutando... non ti sto aiutando... mhh..."

"Pensa a guidare, hanno messo la freccia: è la prossima a destra"

"Daaahhh, non capisco perché le persone si riempiano il giardino di questi sassolini, è una seccatura passarci sopra con la macchina, figuriamoci camminarci. Bah. Emmett: tu non ti preoccupare: a te ci penso io" Disse Edward, ammiccando, mentre si accingeva a parcheggiare nel cortile della villa Denali.

Una volta fuori dalla macchina, mise un braccio attorno le spalle di Tanya "Eccoci ricongiunti, _ma chere"  
_  
"Idiota, vuoi parlare piano: ci sono i suoi genitori che stanno dormendo" Lo rimproverò Rosalie, inacidita.

"Rose, non ti preoccupare, la villa è talmente grande che da dove siamo noi ora neanche ci sentono! Beh, ora vi porto in salone, così prendiamo qualcosa" Come sempre Tanya era pronta a prendere le parti di Edward.

"Tanya: i miei più vivi complimenti per la tua incantevole dimora Svizzera"

"Grazie, Emmett. Cosa preferisci da bere?"

"Mhhh, quello che prendete voi, signore. Voglio mantenermi leggero, per il ritorno. Girano delle voci strane, dicono che bevo troppo" Ammiccò sorridente.

"Beh, una volta tanto un pò di buon senso non fa male" Rispose per lui Rosalie, imbarazzata, senza guardarlo.

"Sì, forse ho trovato qualcosa che mi ha fatto venir voglia di cambiare..."

"Davvero?" Si intromise Tanya "E che cos'è? O... chi..."

Edward lo salvò in corner "Hey, Em, ti piace la casa? Che ne dici, come la starà costruendo la mamma la nostra? Sarà più bella di questa?" Ammiccò.

"Vostra madre è un genio, ragazzi..." Aggiunse Tanya.

"Sì, ma ogni tanto va anche ispirata, non è vero Emmett? Perché non ti fai un giro, magari vedi qualcosa che le può interessare - Sai, Emmett ha una grande sensibilità achitettonica" Disse Edward, riferendosi a Tanya, ma parlando per Rose "Perché non ti fai accompagnare da Rosalie, che la casa già la conosce?"

Rosalie obbalzò per l'imbarazzo.

"E tu, non ti interessa vederla?" Chiese Emmett.

"Ma certamente, Emmett, infatti mi farò accompagnare proprio dalla padrona di casa" Sorrise a Tanya. "Se ci dividiamo, faremo meno confusione, così non sveglieremo i suoi genitori"

"Ma che ragazzo premuroso" Tanya sorrise, guardandolo estasiata.

"A dopo, Emmett. Ah, e mi raccomando: _prendi nota_"

Quell'ultima frase, a chiunque altro, sarebbe sembrata riferita all'osservare la struttura e gli stili di quella sfarzosa villa barocca. _Prendi nota_, ormai Emmett lo sapeva bene, era la frase che Edward era solito dire congedandosi da lui ogni volta che si allontanava con una sua nuova conquista, per andare a consumare altrove. Di fatti...

"Allora Edward, da dove cominciamo?"

"Dalla tua camera da letto" Le disse con un sorrisetto malizioso.

Tanya arrossì "Edward, io non pensavo che..."

Edward, cingendole la vita, con voce suadente "Cosa pensavi, cosa...?"

"Io, io non..."

"Shhhhhh. Fammi vedere dov'è" Sorrise. Tanya si mosse senza fiatare.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"E'... è simpatica, la tua amica" Emmett provò as iniziare un discorso tranquillo con Rosalie.

"Lo è..."

"Sembra che tu le voglia molto bene"

"Non dovrei?" Rispose, mettendosi sulla difensiva.

"Rose: dacci un taglio!"

"Cosa?"

"Abbassa la voce" Le sorrise dolcemente. Rosalie rimase stupita e si imbarazzò per essere stata pagata con la sua stessa carta.

"Dacci un taglio con questa storia dello stare sulla difensiva, ok? Non ti si può dire nulla, e non parlo solo delle critiche. Con te... non si può avere una conversazione senza che tu ti chiuda a riccio e tiri sù la tua corazza spigolosa"

"Ok, sì, hai ragione..." Sospirò.

"Si può sapere cosa ti hanno fatto le persone?"

"Niente. Io sono stata educata così"

"Le suore? Sei stata sempre in collegio qui in Svizzera dalle suore?"

"Sì, Emmett"

"Ed è sempre a loro che devo dare la colpa del fatto che non ti ricordi, o non sai, cosa significa..." Si interruppe improvvisamente.

"Cosa?"

"Niente"

"Emmett, cosa?"

"Niente, Rose, lascia stare"

"No che non lascio stare, si sta parlando di me!"

"No, Rosalie, non stiamo parlando di te, puoi stare tranquilla" Continuò a camminare e si diressee in giardino, fuori da una vetrata. Rosaie restò ferma guardarlo sorpresa e confusa.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Edward e Tanya camminarono in silenzio fino alla sua camera. Lei due passi avanti a lui, che stava dietro, sorridente. Arrivati alla sua porta, lei ebbe un attimo di esitazione, poi respirò a fondo, girò la maniglia ed entrò. A quel punto, quasi come lui temesse di essere lasciato fuori, si fiondò dentro insieme a lei e chiuse lui stesso la porta, guardandola dritta negli occhi, serio. La prese e la buttò di scatto contro la porta, per poi baciarla.

"E da qui, i tuoi genitori ci sentono?" Mormorò affannosamente.

"N-n-no, loro sono..."

E lui la zittì con un altro bacio violento, non aveva bisogno di sapere altro. Cominciò a spogliarla, tenendola sempre attaccata alla porta, facendo scendere le labbra fameliche lungo il suo corpo tremante. Lei respirava affannosamente, tenendo gli occhi chiusi. Dopo che le ebbe tolto anche la biancheria intima, lui la prese e la scaraventò sul letto. Si sedette sopra di lei, senza poggiarsi con il peso. Cominciò a spogliarsi lentamente, come uno stripper intento a fare la lap dance addosso ad una cliente. Prima di togliersi i pantaloni, tirò fuori il portafogli e lo posò lì accanto. Lei provò ad alzarsi per baciarlo, lui la ributtò indietro, prese il portafogli e ne estrasse un condom. Lo aprì:

"Mettimelo" Comandò.

Respirando affannosamente, Edward inclinò la testa indietro, chiudendo gli occhi, mentre sentiva le mani di Tanya scivolare sul suo membro. A quel punto la prese e la fece girare:

"Tirati sù"

Per lui era un classico, il doggy style. Quando Tanya fu nella posizione da lui ordinata, prese le sue natiche tra le mani, posizionò il suo membro alla sua entrata e la penetrò senza esitazione e brutalmente.

"AHH! Ah-hhahhi..." Tanya urlò di dolore.

Mentre lei cercava di trattenere le grida, lui continuava col suo ritmo secco e brutale, finché anche la testiera del letto non cominciò a sbattere rumorosamente contro il muro.

"Shit" Imprecò in inglese, mentre lei cercava di soffocare le sue grida.

Edward tolse il suo membro, la fece alzare e la fece scendere dal letto:

"Non voglio ritrovarmi le guardie del corpo dell'ambasciatore con le pistole puntate... sulla mia" Fece un breve sorriso sghembo, compiaciuto di sé stesso.

La fece inchinare con le ginocchia e le mani sul pavimento; lui si posizionò dietro di lei con un ginocchio alzato e riprese il suo movimento, stavolta penetrandola ancora più forte di prima, con movimenti secchi, tenendola per i fianchi. I gridi soffocati di Tanya ormai erano gemiti: si era fatta ammaestrare, come un animale, da quello che, durante quella notte, giocava il ruolo del suo padrone.

"Non.. sei.. ancora.. venu-ta?" La voce di Edward era poco più di un sospiro tremante.

Tanya, soffocato un gemito, cercò di riprendersi "mhhh...cosa..."

"Ohhh, hshhhh, oh, oohhhhh...mhhhh... OH!..." Edward grugnì, e tutto si fermò.

Ad Edward Cullen il talento in certe cose non mancava. Solo che non gli andava di usarlo, tanto le donne al letto con lui ci andavano lo stesso.

Si rivestì in fretta, la salutò e si diresse alla ricerca di Emmett.

" 'Notte, Tanya" Disse, infine, rubandole un altro bacio.

"Ahh...ehm... buona...notte... Edward..."

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Emmett e Rosalie, dal momento in cui lui era uscito in giardino, erano rimasti in silenzio. Lei era rimasta dentro casa, quasi chiusa nella sala hobby a sentire un pò di musica classica a volume bassissimo.

_Toc-toc_? Edward bussò alla porta socchiusa. "Rose"

"Allora, _Edward_, ti è piaciuto il '_giro della casa_'? Disse con aria sprezzante.

"Molto istruttivo, Rosalie" Sorrise beffardo. "Ed il nostro fratellino, dove lo avresti seppellito, nel frattempo?"

Imbarazzata, si diresse verso l'impianto stereo per spegnerlo. "Emmett è fuori, nel giardino a Nord. Io vado a mettere in moto la mia macchina Edward. A domani"

"Dove ti credi di andare?" Chiese, incredulo, col sopracciglio alzato.

"Prego?" La sua faccia era lo specchio di quella di Edward.

"Tu pensi veramente che io faccia prendere la macchina a mia sorella alle 4 del mattino, dopo che oggi è stata male tutto il giorno ed inoltre, nonchalante, stasera ha anche bevuto dello champagne?"

"Edward, sto bene. Buonanotte" E lo sorpassò.

Edward rise e si diresse verso Emmett. Una volta raggiunto il fratello, lo interpellò. "Allora, torniamo in collegio?"

Emmett si mosse con lentezza.

"E datti una mossa, che quella kamikatze della tua bionda vuole guidare da sola fino in collegio..."

"Lasciala fare..." Il suo tono sconsolato.

"Mh, interessante. E chi glielo racconta domattina al Dottore che abbiamo raccolto la sua Miss '_Perfezione-barra-Orgoglio-di-papà'_ col cucchiaio in mezzo alla strada? Dai, sali in macchina con lei e guida quella BMW"

"Edward: forse a te non è chiaro che quella _mi odia_!"

"Forse _a te _non è chiaro che odia di più me! E ad ogni modo, io la mia macchina non te la lascio guidare, quindi tocca a te andarci in macchina"

"Grazie, eh..."

"Te l'avevo detto che a te ci avrei pensato io!" Ammiccò sorridente.

"...Rose?" La chiamò, incerto, Emmett.

"Dai, Rosalie: non essere sciocca. Molla quelle chiavi, guida Emmett" Disse Edward in fretta, mentre si dirigeva alla sua Aston Martin.

"Edward, ti ho detto...EDWARD!" Rosalie guardò esterrefatta Edward che, con un veloce colpo di gas, partì a tutta velocità, lasciandoli da soli nel cortile di Tanya.

"Rosalie?"

"COSA C'È?"

Emmett le sorrise dolcemente "Abbassa la voce"

* * *

**A/N**:

**Questa storia è tutto tranne quello che vi aspettate. All'inizio è noiosa, o almeno è lenta. Tutte quelle descrizioni 'inutili', tuttavia, servono per far capire il mondo nel quale li ho catapultati. Sono, quasi tutti, completamente diversi. Ho cercato di immaginarmi chi e come sarebbero stati i Cullen se fossero stati ugualmente belli, ricchi e di successo ma... umani. Viziati, egoisti, avidi e pieni di sè, fanatici ed egocentrici, per non dire lussuriosi. Ma ce l'hanno un cuore da qualche parte?**

**Avete avuto modo di vedere che anche un 'caciarone' come Emmett, che era sembre stato bollato come un bambacione, in realtà è maturo e romantico. Quello che, invece, sembra senza speranza è proprio Edward.**

**So che in molti, tra i lettori e gli scrittori italiani, non apprezzano i 'lemons' (o almeno li apprezzano segretamente). Se non è il vostro genere allora questa non è la storia per voi, ve lo dico da adesso. So che, comunque, metterne uno nel primo capitolo può sembrare 'rude'... Vi assicuro che era necessario. Se avete cominciato ad afferrare qualcosa, Tanya è molto, molto ingenua, ma anche poco profonda (diciamo che è stupida?). Con Edward se l'è andata a cercare.**

**In quasi tutte le storie ispirate alla Saga, si parla sempre di Bella ed Edward - stop. Io, con la mia fantasia che sto cercando, da qualche mese, di mettere su 'carta', ho cercato di immaginarmi tutti i membri della loro famiglia. Quindi, principalmente all'inizio, ci saranno molte parti dedicate alle vicende degli altri Cullen.**

**Per questo motivo la storia è raccontata in terza persona, con narratore onniscente. Quando le vicende raggiungeranno il vero centro della storia, si concentreranno sui protagonisti e ci saranno capitoli raccontati dai loro punti di vista (B-Pov - E-Pov etc).**

**Di errori grammaticali, se ce ne sono, saranno dovuti alla battitura o a delle sviste. Solitamente trovo tutti gli errori nelle cose che scrivono _gli altri_, anche in inglese... ma trovarli in qualcosa che hai scritto 'tu' è un altro discorso... Per questo motivo esistono i Beta Readers... Peccato che nella sezione dei lettori italiani mi sembra di aver capito, come dicevo prima, che non ci siano persone amanti dei lemons.**

**Che vi posso dire. A me piacciono e, sinceramente, ho tanti argomenti 'crudi' di cui parlare, anche se non li approfondirò tutti in questa storia. Se qualche anima pia vuole farmi da Beta nonostate gli argomenti non delicati, mandatemi un mp. I Suggerimenti, se dati con educazione e gentilezza, sono sempre ben accetti. Le critiche secche o acide no (quelle costruttive e date con tatto sì!).**

**Ah! Riguardo l'intromissione di personaggi che non c'entrano nulla con la Saga... Questa storia era nata nella mia testa sotto forma di parodia... proprio per sottolineare tutti i 'difetti' che avrebbero avuto i Cullen se fossero stati umani. L'idea di mettere personaggi esterni com i dr. House o Robinson mi faceva ridere, soprattutto per il primo. Un Carlisle str*nzo come cugino dell'arrogante Gregory era una cosa che mi stuzzicava troppo. Annuncio fin da ora che non saranno le uniche intromissioni nella storia, ma non sarà mai un vero e proprio crossover...  
**


	2. Cuore di Mamma ?

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer detiene i diritti della Saga di Twilight; tutto il resto, i luoghi, le sfumature dei loro caratteri e le vicende è stato inventato dalla sottoscritta.**

**

* * *

**

**PROFUMIERA** (titolo originale Prick Teaser)

Capitolo 2 - **Cuore di mamma?**

Era passata qualche settimana da allora: gli esami di maturità per i gemelli ed Emmett e le verifiche di fine anno per Edward ed Alice erano alle porte.

Nel frattempo, il signore e la signora Cullen ormai avevano terminato l'invio dei loro effetti personali in Italia, nella loro nuova casa che, a quel punto, era finita. Era una casa molto moderna, su 3 livelli. Era estremamente luminosa, la maggior parte dei muri esterni erano costituiti da intere vetrate che concedevano uno spettacolo mozzafiato: la vista sul lago da una parte, la vista sul giardino interno e la piscina dall'altra. All'interno la casa possedeva un arredamento che, mischiando l'antico ed il vintage col moderno, evitava di creare un ambiente troppo freddo, mantenendolo, comunque, abbastanza formale, elegante e sobrio allo stesso tempo.

Esme vi si era recata poco tempo prima, a lavori appena terminati. Gli operai avevano finito di ripulire tutto e la casa si apriva per fare spazio a scatoloni che, molto presto, sarebbero stati dischiusi.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"Tesoro?" Disse Esme a Carlisle, concentrato, come al solito, a leggere il suo giornale, seduto al tavolo.

"Dimmi, cara" Le rispose senza alzare gli occhi da ciò che stava leggendo.

"Ho finito ora di parlare con la crew di Forchette: anche gli ultimi pacchi sono arrivati"

"Meraviglioso. Questa storia del trasloco mi stava consumando le energie..."

Esme si avvicinò a lui e prese a massaggiargli le spalle "Sì, lo so, caro. Ma ora, finalmente ci siamo" Sorrise "Anzi, guarda: non vedo l'ora di partire..."

"Per andare incontro ad un'altra faticaccia..."

Esme interruppe momentaneamente il massaggio e si chinò a guardarlo "Ehi, ma come siamo brontoloni, oggi! Neanche dovessi spostarle tu le cose, c'è la crew di servizio apposta... Ma lo sai bene che loro non possono cominciare se non ci siamo noi a dare le giuste direttive-"

"-Potevi mandargli un biglietto" Rispose annoiato.

"Ed io mi dovrei fidare? Andiamo, poi lo sai benissimo che tra poco finisce l'anno scolastico e voglio far trovare la casa pronta ai ragazzi..."

"Non vuoi neanche farli tornare a casa prima del trasloco?" Posò il giornale e si girò a guardarla.

"Carl: casa nostra è a Forchette" Disse annuendo con tono fermo.

"Sai benissimo cosa intendo"

Esme interruppe il massaggio che aveva appena ripreso e si mise in piedi di fronte a lui, incrociando le braccia sul petto "No. No che _non_ lo so: potresti spiegarmi?"

"Qui hanno i loro amici, la loro famiglia-"

"-Chi: quella poco di buono della loro madre? Di Rosalie e Jasper?"

"Esme... " Sospirò.

"No, Carlisle, è così. Ad ogni modo i nonni di Emmett, Alice e Eddie verranno a trovarli da Chicago molto presto. _Me lo hanno promesso_. I ragazzi hanno nuovi amici anche lì. Specialmente Rose e Jazz, dal momento che hanno passato più tempo lì in Svizzera che qui e, dal momento che ci trasferiamo, è meglio che si abituino all'idea di ambientarsi una volta per tutte"

"I miei sono ambientati, lo hai detto anche tu"

"Infatti, mi stavo riferendo ai _miei" _Sottolineando l'ultima parola. Ad Esme non era mai piaciuta questa differenziazione dei loro figli, che Carlisle puntualmente faceva, eccezion fatta per Edward. "Non ho idea di dove Emmett vorrà andare all'università l'anno prossimo; non so se vorrà tornare qui o studiare in qualche campus europeo... Nè tantomeno so che intenzioni hanno Alice ed Edward col liceo. Certo, che dopo tutta questa fatica..."

Carlisle la afferrò per i fianchi e la avvicinò a sé "Ezzie, tesoro: non possiamo obbligare i ragazzi a restare in Europa solo perché ci abbiamo costruito una casa"

"Non era questo che intendevo"

Carlisle sorrise beffardo.

"Carlisle: io voglio avere una famiglia unita. Voglio averla di nuovo. Ne ho bisogno io come ne hanno bisogno i ragazzi. Em, Al e Ed hanno perso il padre. Rose e Jazz non hanno praticamente mai avuto una madre... e tu li hai spediti laggiù in Svizzera..." Scosse la testa, sospirando "Quei ragazzi hanno bisogno di una famiglia" Poi, con tono più deciso "Io e te siamo l'alpha e l'omega, siamo il collante, e dobbiamo fare qualcosa per loro..."

"Cosa intendi?"

"Voglio una famiglia, Carl, mi mancano terribilmente i ragazzi. Voglio averli a casa con me, voglio averli avanti a me a cena, voglio "spiarli" mentre studiano..."

Carlisle rise apertamente "Tu vuoi spiarli e basta!"

"Ahahah, non essere sciocco. Seriamente: io preferirei... che Al e Ed lasciassero il collegio in Svizzera"

"Cosa?" Carlisle alzò il tono della voce "Ti rendi conto di quello che dici? Quel collegio, ha un prestigio immenso, gli-"

Esme lo interruppe "-Gli permetterebbe di avere un diploma stampato su carta dorata? Carl: io voglio respirare profumo di famiglia tra le mura"

A quel punto, Carlisle si alzò e ripiegò il giornale, parlando con tono seccato "Andiamo, prepariamo queste valigie, così potrai divertirti con i tuoi pacchi"

"Non essere villano, Carlisle. Anche tu hai i tuoi affari da sbrigare. C'è la clinica, e dobbiamo supervisionare anche quella"

"Ok. Bah, ora devo sistemare i miei ultimi appuntamenti allo studio... Ad ogni modo, avremmo potuto farli tornare un p-"

"-Anche loro devono sistemare le loro cose. Oltre a dover studiare durante le vacanze per gli esami d'ammissione e per il prossimo anno scolastico. Lo sai che i _miei_ sono indisciplinati su questo punto: se li facessi tornare a Chigago poi non studierebbero affatto e lascerebbero tutto il loro lavoro delle loro camere a me. E-"

"-Ok, ok, Esme" Sospirò, alzando le mani in segno di resa "Hai vinto tu"

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Arrivarono a Forchette due settimane più tardi. La signora Cullen iniziò subito a torturare la servitù cambiando idea più volte su dove andava messo questo e dove andava messo quello, ma alla fine ne venne a capo.

Il signor Cullen in casa passava poco tempo, dal momento che era impegnato a seguire l'avanzamento a singhiozzo della sua clinica. I singhiozzi erano causati dalla sua consorte che, naturalmente, ogni volta cambiava idea sull'aspetto della struttura. I lavori della clinica, comunque, erano sempre proceduti con molta lentezza. Non solo a causa di Esme, ma anche per Carlisle stesso, che si era presentato una volta sola a Forchette dall'inizio dei lavori che, a quel punto, non sarebbero finiti molto presto.

_Drin drin! _Il nuovo telefono di Esme suonò.

"Pronto?"

"Mammina!" La voce di Alice era quella di una che non stava nella sua pelle.

"Alice, amore, come stai?"

"Ahh! Finalmente siete arrivati! Che bello poterti chiamare al numero italiano!"

"Sì Alice, tesoro. La tua camera è quasi pronta. Non appena finite tutte le interrogazioni a scuola la vedrai"

Alice si slanciò in gridolini "Non vedo l'ora! E poi, non sai che cosa ho da raccontarti-"

"-Me lo dirai quando ci vedremo" Tagliò corto.

"Ma mamma-"

"-Niente "ma": concentrati sullo studio. Non metterai piede dentro questa casa se non esci da quel collegio con tutti voti altissimi"

"Pffffff..."

"Come prego?"

Sconsolatissima "Niente mamma, scusa, hai ragione tu"

"Torna a studiare cara, e salutami..."

_Salutami sto cazzo, mamma. "_Chiamali tu, mamma, buona serata"

_Click._

_Drin Drin!_ Questa volta a suonare fu il telefono di Jasper, che Alice non perse tempo a chiamare dopo la delusione ricevuta da Esme.

"Mia cara Alice, che piacere sentirti"

"Ciao, Jazz" Si sciolse.

"Mi fa piacere che tu mi abbia chiamato. Sai, mi mancavi. Quanto tempo era che non ci vedevamo?"

"Da stamattina a lezione" Rispose, sempre con aria trasognante.

"Ahahahah, allora, cosa stavi facendo?"

"Ho appena parlato al telefono con la mamma. In realtà vi saluta, penso... Ma le ho riattaccato il telefono in faccia mentre lo diceva..." Stavolta usò il suo tono finto-innocente.

Jasper scosse la testa sorridendo "Chissà cos'ha detto che ti ha fatto innervosire..."

"Le volevo parlare di una cosa, ma non ha voluto starmi a sentire. Bah. E tu, Jazzie Jazz, che cosa stavi facendo prima che io ti telefonassi?"

"Stavo studiando, cosa che dovresti fare anche tu, sai?"

"Mmmhh, ma che avete tutti quanti, oggi?"

"Ahahahahahah, ora credo di capire perché ce l'hai con la mamma"

"No, il motivo è un altro: volevo veramente parlarle di una cosa... Ok, Jazz, ti lascio studiare... A domani!"

"Ehi, Alice: non azzardarti ad andare a chiaccherare da Edward ora!"

"Aaaaaaaa Jasper! Uffa, ormai mi conosci troppo bene!"

"Sì, _Lili._.."

Alice avvampò in silenzio.

"Beh, buonaserata, a domani"

"C-ciao...!"

E, naturalmente, non seppe trattenersi dal mettersi a chattare con le sue amiche per raccontargli ogni singola parola dell'ultima telefonata.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Le ultime interrogazioni permisero ad Alice ed Edward di congedarsi prima dei loro fratelli dalla scuola.

Edward aveva iniziato a frequentare sempre più assiduamente Tanya. Inizialmente era stato per permettere ad Emmett, con la scusa delle uscite a quattro, di avere l'occasione di passare più tempo con Rosalie, da soli. Sì, perché naturalmente Edward voleva _una certa cosa_ dalle uscite con Tanya.

Col passare del tempo, si rese conto di non avere tempo per altre ragazze e si ritrovò in una sorta di relazione.

Lui... sapeva essere molto galante e questo lusingava Tanya; probabilmente sperava che col tempo lui l'avrebbe amata di più e che la loro relazione sarebbe evoluta in qualcosa che lei desiderava con tutta sé stessa.

Tanya era totalmente innamorata di lui e portava parecchia pazienza a tutte le sue mancanze. Lui l'aveva persino presentata ai suoi genitori. Era la prima volta che Edward si ritrovava in una vera relazione e l'aveva portata a casa senza neanche pensarci.

Per lui era una cosa naturale a quel punto, nonostante provasse per lei niente di più di un profondo affetto.

Edward riteneva che fosse lui a non essere in grado di provare niente di più forte o profondo verso una donna. Non era spaventato dal legame con Tanya: questo si era stabilizzato, a suo piacimento, dopo che lei si era diplomata. Lui si sarebbe trasferito a Forchette, lontano da lei, ma non volevano comunque perdersi di vista.

Le cose fra Jasper ed Alice si erano evolute in un'amicizia maliziosa ed ambigua, fatta di sguardi intensi, estrema galanteria da una parte e continue sollecitazioni dall'altra. Jasper non osava fare nessun ulteriore passo avanti, mentre Alice era spaventata dai suoi stessi sentimenti, perché la stavano portando verso qualcosa che temeva non sarebbe stato accettato da sua madre.

Rosalie bruciava profondamente a causa di un conflitto interno simile a quello di Alice: sapeva di provare dei forti sentimenti nei confronti di Emmett, ma li respingeva con quasi altrettanta forza, donata dal suo stesso autocontrollo ed dal suo profondo rigore.

Quello che meno si aspettava era che proprio il suo gemello si trovasse in una situazione analoga alla sua: si stavano innamorando dei loro fratelli adottivi. I brevi e casuali episodi di debolezza nell'autocontrollo di Rosalie, tuttavia, continuavano a dare speranza ad Emmett, spalleggiato fortemente da Edward.

Emmett era noto per essere uno che amava fare bisboccia, ma Edward sapeva benissimo che suo fratello aveva un cuore decisamente più tenero del suo. Lo aveva dimostrato con ogni ragazza che aveva frequentato: le aveva sempre presentate a sua madre e le sue relazioni erano sempre state stabili e durature, non aveva mai tradito nessuna delle sue ex né aveva mai avuto avventure tra una relazione e l'altra.

Preferiva sfogarsi con gli amici, finendo anche spesso nei casini per questo, ma il potere della sua famiglia era sempre riuscito ad insabbiare tutto e a tirarlo fuori dai guai.

Dal primo momento che Edward aveva capito che Emmett era interessato a Rosalie, farli mettere insieme era diventata la sua missione; una missione che, durante il suo percorso, l'aveva portato a trovare qualcuno con il quale lui, per la prima volta, fosse riuscito ad impegnarsi.

Al suo meglio, almeno.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Durante le vacanze estive, mentre Tanya era impegnata a preparare il suo esame d'ammissione all'università, lui, oltre a far finta di studiare per l'ultimo anno di liceo, dovette occuparsi di sistemare, nella nuova casa di Forchette, tutte le sue cose portate via da Chicago, Los Angeles e Montagnola.

Nel tempo libero che rimaneva ad entrambi, si vedevano. Lei guidava dalla sua residenza di Locarno fino a Forchette e si fermava per un paio di giorni alla volta.

Non stavano mai veramente da soli, perché era un'occasione per andare in spiaggia al lago o in discoteca tutti insieme e, ad Edward, andava più che bene così, mentre Tanya se lo faceva bastare.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Questo capitolo è un pò un cuscinetto, con aggiornamenti sulle loro situazioni, nonché dedicato alla coppia Esme/Carlisle che nell'opera di zia Stephenie, è stata... come dire... La Saga è destinata ad un pubblico adolescenziale (cosa che, aimè, non sono più da tempo) e sentir parlare di affari da 'adulti', da coppie più 'mature' (nonostante Carlisle ed Esme abbiano 23 e 26 anni nella storia originale, ma tutti sappiamo bene che, quando siamo adolescenti, vediamo chiunque sopra i 18 anni come VECCHIO. Arrivaci a 26 anni e poi ne riparliamo!). Beh, qui Esme si farà sentire anche troppo, a voltre.**

**Siete riusciti a capire un pò di più dei loro caratteri? Carlisle non è affatto 'adorabile' e probabilmente non lo sarà neanche Esme.**

**Niente lemons in questo capitolo: il primo si era già aperto in maniera molto esplicita e qui mi sono presa una pausa.**

**So che non c'è granché in questo capitolo e spero di riuscire a 'ripulire' il terzo capitolo il prima possibile, così posso darvi qualcosa di più concreto.**

**Continuo a dire che se qualcuno volesse farmi da beta reader per leggere in anteprima e darmi la sua impressione o aiutarmi a correggere cose che mi sono sfuggite, può farlo! Contattatemi :)**

**Ringrazio le prime lettrici e sostenitrici di questa fic che ho trovato nell'altra community italiana (link nel mio profilo) e spero che l'attesa non le abbia fatte disperdere :) Soprattutto, spero che il capitolo 'cuscinetto' non delula loro né nuove/i possibili lettrici/ori, ma, quando lo scrissi qualche mese fa, sentii di doverlo tagliare in questo modo.**

**Non ho tanti altri capitoli già scritti, ma sono tutti da correggere. La storia, invece, è praticamente finita nella mia testa. Sono lenta a pubblicare perché... rendere con le giuste parole quello che ti passa nella mente in modo da farlo capire perfettamente a chi legge non è cosa da tutti. Non so se io sia brava abbastanza, ma ho sempre avuto una fervida immaginazione ed ora ho deciso di metterla al guinzaglio, pubblicando parte delle cose che penso. Spero che vi vada bene :)**


	3. Giusto o meno

**Disclaimer****: ****Stephenie Meyer detiene i diritti della Saga di Twilight; tutto il resto, i luoghi, le sfumature dei loro caratteri e le vicende è stato inventato dalla sottoscritta.**

**PROFUMIERA **(titolo originale Prick Teaser)

Capitolo 3 –** Giusto... o meno.**

* * *

"Allora Emmett, hai già deciso a quale università andrai?" chiese Esme, cercando di nascondere la sua apprensione.

"ma è naturale, mamma: te l'ho sempre detto che avrei preso Architettura come te". Emmett porse un ampio sorriso a sua madre, che bastò a tranquillizzarla.

"Bene, volevo solo sapere se avessi cambiato idea, nel frattempo". Lei sorrise di rimando ed aggiunse: "E voi due, Rose e Jazz, siete sempre per Fashion Design ed Economia?"

"Certo", disse Jasper, "anch'io seguo la passione di mio padre..."

Esme rise cercando di nasconderlo con un finto colpo di tosse, mentre Carlisle finalmente alzò gli occhi dalla pagina di economia del giornale nel quale stava affondando.

"Mh?" mugugnò, mentre i suoi familiari risero. Alla fine si decise a mettere da parte il giornale e a continuare a mangiare, come tutti gli altri.

"Pensavo di aver sposato un chirurgo..." disse Esme sospirando.

"Non ti preoccupare mamma, per quello ci penserò io". Edward strinse la sua mano sopra quella della madre.

"Beh, vorrei ben vedere a questo punto, che Alice si arruoli in Marina..." Queste parole fecero ridere di gusto Edward, mentre Alice rispose:

"No mamma, io prenderò Fashion Design come Rose".

"Non vi sembra un pò prematuro parlare di ciò che farete all'università, quando vi mancano ancora a te" disse Carlise indicando Alice "un anno, e a te" indicando Edward "due, per finire il liceo?"

"Io non penso Carl, è meglio avere le idee chiare fin da subito, a me piacciono le persone decise". Con queste parole Esme chiuse il discorso ed il resto del pranzo peroseguì, per lo più, in silenzio.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Hey Rose, tutto a posto cara?" Esme aveva notato il suo silenzio durante tutto il pranzo.

"Sì Esme, è tutto a posto" Rosalie finse un sorriso, ma non ebbe successo.

"Non me la dai a bere, ragazzina: va bene che sei una persona tutta d'un pezzo come tuo padre, ma questo è..."

"È cosa?"

"È strano, è troppo. Sei così silenziosa da quando sei tornata da Montagnola, c'è forse qualcosa che non va?"

"No Esme, è solo... l'ansia per l'università, sai..."

"Ahahahah" Esme eruppe in una risata quasi isterica "TU, Rosalie, ansiosa per qualcosa che concerne i tuoi studi? Seriamente, piccola: ti conosco meglio di quanto ti conosca la tua vera madre..."

Rosalie abbassò lo sguardo e guardò altrove.

"Sei proprio sicura che non ti vada di parlarne? Non c'è niente che io possa fare per te? Non hai mai avuto problemi a confidarti con me in passato..."

Quello che tormentava Rosalie non sarebbe stato un argomento facile da digerire per Esme.

"No Esme, grazie" sorrise debolmente ancora una volta e se ne andò.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Carlisle?" Esme entrò nel suo ufficio senza bussare.

"Dimmi"

"Tua figlia, Rose, non sta bene"

"Cos'ha?" si alzò di scatto.

"Sta bene... fisicamente, almeno sembra"

Esme ricevette un'occhiataccia storta da Carlisle.

"E allora cos'ha?"

"E' strana, è troppo silenziosa, pensierosa... Non puoi dirmi di non averlo notato. Non ha praticamente aperto bocca da quando è tornata! E sai benissimo che non può essere l'università a turbarla così tanto"

"Beh, qualsiasi cosa sia, è meglio che se la faccia passare e che si concentri sulle cose importanti. Come l'università, appunto" Fece un cenno con la testa mentre si rimise seduto alla sua scrivania.

"Sì, hai ragione tu Carlisle, hai sempre ragione tu!" Esme stormò fuori dal suo ufficio.

"Sì, certo, come no..." sospirò lui mentre rimetteva gli occhi sulle carte che stava studiando precedentemente.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Mamma...MAMMA?" Alice inseguiva Esme per il corridoio. "Mamma, ti fermi? Hai discusso con Carlisle?" Questo bastò a farla fermare.

"Alice, non devi preoccuparti. Stavamo parlando di Rose..." disse, mentre avanzavano in soggiorno. "Marisa?" Esme chiamò la cameriera.

"Sì, signora Esme, mi dica"

"Ci porti del tè, per favore"

"Subito, signora" si congedò.

"Alice, non hai notato che Rosalie è un pò troppo chiusa, da quando siete tornati?"

"Rosalie è sempre taciturna, mamma" Alice conosceva benissimo il motivo. Edward non era stato capace di tenere la bocca chiusa a riguardo.

"Allora mi stai dicendo che è solo una mia impressione?"

"Può darsi..." aveva voglia di sputare il rospo, ma non esattamente su cose che non la riguardano direttamente "Mamma, in verità io volevo parlarti di una cosa..."

"Avanti, Alice" sorrideva, ma non riuscì, comunque, a metterla a suo agio.

"Non so davvero da dove cominciare"

"Di solito si comincia dall'inizio... ah, ecco il tè, finalmente" aggiunse l'ultima parola sottovoce "Grazie, Marisa"

"Prego, con permesso"

"Allora Alice..."

"Sì, mamma...Io e Rose... non siamo veramente sorelle. Voglio dire, le voglio bene -non fraintendermi- però, effettivamente, non c'è un vero legame di parentela tra di noi..."

"E questo cosa-"

"No mamma, era così, per dire"

"E allora?"

"Mi piace un ragazzo, mamma" Alice arrossì mentre quelle parole lasciavano la sua bocca.

"Alice è fantastico! E lui-"

"Mamma, lasciami finire. Mi piace seriamente questa persona, è diverso da tutti gli altri ragazzi che io abbia mai conosciuto. Lui è _un uomo_, ha più o meno la mia età ma è _maturo_, è ... decisamente all'antica, è un gentiluomo. E' pieno d'attenzioni, è paziente... con _me_! Non c'è mai riuscito nessuno, ma lui sì!"

"Sembra un ragazzo interessante" Esme sorrise.

"Lo è. Solo che in tutto questo non so _quanto_ lui sia interessato a me. So che lo è, perché me lo ha fatto capire, ma non so che intenzioni abbia, e-"

"Ma scusa, non mi avevi appena detto che ti sembrava un ragazzo serio?"

"Non è questo il punto"

"E qual'è allora? Quali pensieri dovrebbe avere un ragazzo della tua età, se serio ed interessato, che gli impediscano di iniziare una storia?"

"La _famiglia_? La famiglia mamma, la famiglia..." affondò la testa fra le sue mani.

"Hanno forse dei problemi... lui ha qualche responsabilità?"

Alice scosse la testa.

"Per caso la sua famiglia non vuole?"

"Potrebbe mamma, potrebbe non volermi"

"Potrebbe" sospirò pesantemente "Li hai mai conosciuti, te li ha presentati?"

"Disturbo, signore?" Jasper si presentò all'uscio della porta del salone, facendo un piccolo inchino con la testa, con un braccio dietro alla schiena e l'altro piegato avanti, prima di camminare verso di loro.

"Vuoi del té, caro?" sorrise. "Marisa?"

"Grazie, mamma" Jasper sorrise mentre si sedeva sul divano accanto ad Alice.

"Un gentiluomo come Jasper?" Incalzò Esme.

"Come mamma?" Alice strabuzzò gli occhi.

"Il tuo ragazzo"

Jasper si voltò di scatto a guardare Alice, cupo.

"Non è il mio ragazzo mamma" disse Alice imbarazzatissima.

"Ok, il ragazzo di cui ti sei innamorata... è un gentiluomo come il nostro Jazz?"

Alice, ancora con lo sguardo basso, disse "Sì, lo è"

Queste tre parole bastarono a Jasper per fargli capire che era di lui che si stava parlando e si sentì sollevato "Dev'essere proprio un ragazzo fortunato per poter godere della compagnia di una ragazza come te, Alice"

"Ahh, vedi che ragazzo d'oro che è Jasper. _Marisa_?"

Mentre Esme si voltò per cercare con lo sguardo la cameriera, i due si scambiarono un tenero e fugace sguardo, ricco di significati.

"Sai Jasper... Alice stava dicendo che teme che la famiglia di questo ragazzo non l'accetti. Perché mai non dovrebbero accettarla?

"Già, perché mai non dovrebbero?" Jasper sorrise, mentre sorseggiava il té, finalmente. "Penso che dovrebbero dare una possibilità a questa storia"

"Sante parole, Jazz" disse Esme.

Poi lui, rivolgendosi direttamente ad Alice "Penso che dovresti provarci"

Alice, colta di sopresa, rimase a guardarlo come un cervo impaurito.

"Penso che dovresti farti avanti" proseguiì "Non avere paura di quello che possono dire gli altri: tu sei una persona stupenda, non ho mai conosciuto nessuno come te in tutta la mia vita, L-... Alice"

"Lei, ancora emozionata, rispose "Dovresti andarci a parlare tu con lui... e con la _famiglia_..."

"Consideralo come già fatto" disse lui, sorridendole.

"Ma Alice! non puoi mandare tuo fratello a parlare per te di certe cose!"

"Mamma: lui _non_ è mio fratello"

"Ancora con questa storia...?"

"Ha ragione lei, _Esme_ : lei _non_ è mia sorella" sorrise.

"Signora Esme? C'è una telefonata per lei nel suo studio"

"Grazie, Luciana, ora vado a prenderla. Scusatemi ragazzi" così dicendo, si alzò e lasciò il salone.

"Jasper, io..."

"Shhh, ho capito tutto, _Lily_"

"Mi dispiace di averti messo in imbarazzo-"

"Imbarazzo? Qui l'unica imbarazzata eri tu!" sorrise.

"Io Jazz... Ecco, quello che volevo dire è... Sì insomma, dopo tutti questi mesi... Quello che è successo... Con te mi trovo bene, e-..."

"Ti amo anch'io, Lily" disse, guardandola fermamente negli occhi, catturandola in uno sguardo lungo, una confessione silenziosa. Gli occhi di lei brillarono.

"Cosa possiamo fare Jazz? Io sono confusa..."

"Su cosa vuoi da me?"

"NO! So esattamente cosa voglio da te... _tutto_. Sono confusa su ciò che può essere di noi, e non so cosa aspettarmi dal resto della nostra famiglia"

"Te l'ho appena detto che non ho mai incontrato nessuna che fosse come te, e di certo, se tu lo vorrai, non ti lascerò scappare... perché sei già _mia_ nel mio cuore, Lil. E ti ho anche appena detto che ci penserò io a parlare con loro"

"No, Jay, non è giusto! Dobbiamo farlo insieme. Però non adesso. Non voglio chiedere a loro il permesso di ... amarti, di stare con te. Voglio farlo e basta. Voglio provare a stare con te. Parlare con loro mi servirà soltanto per non avere segreti. Ma solo quando io e te saremo veramente forti di noi stessi ne varrà veramente la pena di parlarne con mamma e Carlisle"

"Penso che tu non possa avere più ragione di così" le strinse le spalle col suo braccio e la baciò teneramente sulla testa.

Alice si riaccese come un folletto con la polvere magica: "Allora, mi porti fuori a cena stasera?"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Su EFPfanfiction mi sono scusata per il lento aggiornamento, perché so che ci sono persone che mi seguono lì. Questo è un sito in inglese, ma permette di poter pubblicare storie in varie lingue e so che ci sono utenti italiani. Quanto questi siano propensi ad apprezzare ciò che scrivo non lo so, dal momento che non ho ricevuto nessun commento fin'ora... Conoscendomi, preferisco zero che commenti negativi, ma non si può mai sapere... Magari quello che scrivo piace anche a qualcuno qui sopra, semplicemente non commentate? Boh.**

**Questo capitolo riguarda principalmente Jasper/Alice e posso anticiparvi che anche il prossimo conterrà dolci annedoti su di loro. Sono un pò, come dire, contrariata col modo in cui molte fictionist, parlando di quelle che seguo, riescano a rendermi insopportabile Alice: lei è la migliore amica che vorrei, adoro il suo personaggio. Solitamente tutti tendono a trasformare il suo essere peperina in essere una gran rompi balle, di quelle che vorresti tirarle un mattone dritto in fronte. Questa storia è anche un pò la 'rivincita di Alice' rispetto a tutte le fic che adoro ma che la rendono 'a pain in the ass'. Naturalmente, è peperina e seccatrice al punto giusto anche qui, ma ho voluto mostrarvi il suo lato delicato e più vulnerabile, insieme agli altri, come anche quello galante di Jasper. È un uomo del Sud (nella storia originale), è all'antica e le particolarità che ne conseguono gliele ho lasciate. Lui e Rose erano due ghiaccioli; lei lo è ancora, mentre il peperoncino calabrese di Alice sta sciogliendo talmente tanto Jasper che... Eh beh, dovete continuare a seguirmi!**

**Nel frattempo, ho iniziato a scrivere un'altra storia, Erase/Rewind, che sarà un pò più difficile da trattare (credo), perché di pianificato ho ancora ben poco e so che la creerò letteralmente nel momento in cui andrò avanti a scriverla. Sarà meno 'limonosa' rispetto a questa, ma parlerà parecchio di sofferenza... A livello di argomenti 'forti', staremo sempre lì, ma non so se potrà piacere anche a chi ha iniziato ad apprezzare questa storia. Spero proprio di sì, perché significherebbe che siamo sulla stessa lunghezza d'onda ed abbiamo veramente gusti simili.**

**Se andate sul mio blog che, miseramente, non sto aggiornando per niente, nella colonna a sinistra troverete l'elenco di tutte le fic che ho letto e che sto leggendo, tra quelle che riguardano la Saga (perché è nel target del blog). Sono tutte in inglese però... Altrimenti guardate la lista delle mie fic favorite nel profilo su fanfiction(.)net. Lì vicino al titolo troverete l'introduzione ed il nome dell'autore. TeamSmella23 è la mia eroina, la adoro! Ha scritto delle fic assurde; per nominarvi fic singole di altre autrici che mi hanno rapito il cuore... Rockstars' corner, oppure His Personal Possession o Boy in the Red Sweater.**

**Ora basta annoiarvi con le ciance, spero non mi abbandonerete e che continuerete a seguirmi e, magari, a consigliare la storia ad altre persone :)**


	4. Fuoco e Ghiaccio

**Disclaimer****: tutto ciò che riguarda Twilight, i nomi dei personaggi etc, appartiene a Stephenie Meyer. Il plot, le descrizioni dei luoghi, e tutti i casini che combinano questi personaggi in questa storia, è opera mia.**

In questo capitolo ci sono contenuti non adatti ai minori, quindi invito nuovamente le persone che non hanno badato al rating del racconto e a tutti gli altri avvisi di farci caso adesso, grazie!

* * *

**Profumiera**

(titolo originale_ Prick Teaser_)

Capitolo 4 - **Fuoco e Ghiaccio**

.

Jasper era al telefono, cercando di riservare un tavolo al risorante, mentre Alice si era chiusa nel suo guardaroba, provando diversi abbinamenti per la sua uscita romantica con Jasper.

Anche Edward era al telefono, ma non per una missione romantica: stava cercando di convincere Tanya a fare cyber sex.

Emmett era un'altra persona alla quale, chiaramente, non era sfuggito il comportamento di Rosalie.

Ora era dietro la porta della sua stanza, indeciso sul bussare o meno. Era lì da quasi 10 minuti, quando sentì dei passi lungo il corridoio e rinunciò, tornando in camera sua.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Dai Tanya, dimmi cosa stai indossando" disse Edward, col suo tono più seducente

"No, non te lo dirò!"

"E dai... Ok, allora ti dirò come sono vestito io..."

Tanya sospirò drammaticamente. Ed Edward continuò:

"Hai presente quei boxer di Hugo Boss che ti piacciono tanto? Beh... ho solo quelli!"

"Ma Edward!"

"Cosa? Uno non può neanche più stare in libertà in camera propria?" sorrise beffardo. "E poi lo sai che qui in Italia l'estate è più _calda_ che in Svizzera..."

Tanya ignorò la sua allusione. "Sì, me lo ricordo, sono stata giù solo 5 giorni fà!"

"E già mi manchi... Mi hai lasciato qui, solo soletto, a bruciare di passione per te..." anche Edward esasperò le sue parole in tono drammatico.

"Edward, piantala..."

Il tono di Edward ora si fece più profondo. "Dove sono le tue mani adesso?"

"Beh, una è sulla cornetta del telefono, l'altra è appoggiata sulla mia coscia"

"Mhhh, sulla coscia, interessante...!"

"NON PER QUELLO CHE PENSI TU!" la voce di Tanya si alzò di qualche ottava.

"Ah no, eh? E vediamo, che cos'è che potrei pensare io... mhh... Che se fosse la mia quella mano lì, ora starebbe procedendo verso la tua _terra promessa_!"

Tanya sospirò pesamentemente, scuotendo la testa, quasi seccata. "Ahhh, Edward!"

"E dai Tanya, non fare la frigida con me... Anche la mia mano è sulla mia coscia... ma all'interno, sempre più vicina all'inguine..."

"Edward?" ora era visibilmente scioccata.

Lui respirò tra i denti, sibilando "Vorrei proprio che questa mano fosse la tua, Tanya..."

"Che cosa stai facendo con la mano, Edward?"

"Mhhhhh, secondo te?" disse con un tono di voce ancora più profondo.

"Non ci posso credere..."

"Toccati Tanya, dimmelo, dimmi che ti stai toccando" Edward respirava affannosamente, mentre socchiudeva gli occhi e la sua mano stringeva il suo membro.

"ASSOLUTAMENTE NO!" gridò lei.

Edward tolse la mano che aveva infilato nei boxer e la sbattè sul tavolo, frustrato.

"Grandioso Tanya, ti stavo solo chiedendo di darmi una...- di aiutarmi. Io... non ce la faccio, per me è difficile non poter... quando voglio" si passò una mano tra i capelli.

"Pensi che per me sia facile, allora?" disse lei inacidita.

"Sì, decisamente più facile, dal momento che sembra che tu non abbia bisogno di certe cose" ora Edward era visibilmente seccato.

"Ed-"

"No Tanya. Lasciamo perdere. Ora sono... _nervoso_. Capiscimi. Ci sentiamo... più tardi, o domani. Ciao"

"Ciao Edward, ti-"

-click- _tu-tu-tu-tu-tu_...

"Stupida ragazzina viziata..." disse scocciato, mentre le sue dita volavano veloci sulla tastiera del laptop, digitando l'indirizzo di un sito di video porno amatoriali.

Cliccò sul primo video che gli capitò avanti, si armò di lubrificante, che teneva nel cassetto del comodino e continuò il lavoro che aveva iniziato al telefono con Tanya.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Allora, andiamo?" disse Jasper mentre porgeva il braccio ad Alice, dopo aver parcheggiato di fronte all'entrata del Funicolare, un antico ristorante con una vista meravigliosa proprio in riva al lago di Forchette. Un posto perfettamente romantico.

"Wow, Jazz, è... è fantastico! Non ho parole!"

"Beh, menomale: perché è davvero difficile riuscire a sorprenderti Lily" aggiunse lui ammiccando, mentre lei gli rispose con una linguaccia.

"Buonasera signori" disse lo steward di sala, all'entrata.

"Buonasera, ho prenotato un tavolo per due..." rispose Jasper.

"Il suo nome, prego?"

"Cullen, C-U-L-L-E-N" ebbe l'accortezza di fare lo spelling del suo nome.

"Ah! Ma certo signor Cullen" Lo steward strabuzzò gli occhi al nome e disse al commis "Mario? Accompagna i signori al loro tavolo"

"Subito. Prego, vogliate seguirmi" e, con un breve ma significativo inchino, li condusse al miglior tavolo sulla terrazza esterna.

Jasper tirò fuori la sedia per far accomodare Alice, che rispose con un sorriso, per poi sedersi di fronte a lei.

Dopo pochi minuti il cameriere tornò con un cestino di pane e grissini per prendere le ordinazioni.

Naturalmente Jasper ordinò il vino più costoso che avevano: un Pinot Grigio per la cena, a base di pesce fresco del lago, pensando che ne avrebbe potuto ordinare uno dolce per il dessert.

"Stai tentando di farmi ubriacare?" Chiese Alice.

"Mh, può darsi..."

"Non vorrai mica approfittarti di me?" si finse scioccata.

"Come se tu fossi una povera damigella indifesa!" Scosse la testa e rise.

"Jasper Cullen!"

"Ahahahahahah!" Scoppiò in una fragorosa risata.

"Non ti permettere, sai?" Ora lei cercava di trattenere la sua.

Lui si trattenne e si schiarì la voce "Ehm, ok, mi scusi signorina Evenson... Cullen"

Improvvisamente Jasper cambiò tono e si fece serio.

"Lo sai che se tu diventassi mia moglie, continueresti a chiamarti così? Solo al contrario... Cullen Evenson... o Evenson-Cullen Evenson, o Cullen Evenson in Cullen..." E sfoggiò un sorriso sghembo.

Lei sbiancò al suò cambio di tono e soprattutto per l'argomento trattato, ma non appena lui sorrise di nuovo, stuzzicandola, lei arrossì e sorrise timidamente.

Il resto della cena fu egualmente dolce e scherzoso e, dopo una lunga passeggiata lungo il lago, tornarono a casa.

Le cose tra loro due erano già state chiarite ed ora avevano deciso di provare a stare insieme.

Prima di uscire dalla macchina si guardarono a lungo, in silenzio; Alice sospirò e distolse lo sguardo per prima. Jasper scese dalla macchina e le aprì lo sportello.

Una volta in casa, entrambi si recarono a salutare i propri genitori, che stavano finendo di lavorare nei loro rispettivi studi.

Alice, infine, entrò in camera sua ed iniziò a prepararsi per la notte. Prese il suo pigiama di seta di Victoria's Secrets, si lavò i denti, si struccò e diede una spazzolata ai capelli ribelli.

Stava per mettersi a chattare su internet con le sue amiche, per raccontare tutta la serata, proprio come aveva promesso, ma un bisogno impellente che bruciava, ardente, soffocante, che faceva battere il suo cuore a mille e pulsava fino al suo angolo più intimo, facendolo contrarre, le rendeva impossibile restare lì ferma nella sua stanza.

Si alzò dalla sua scrivania e, senza sapere neanche cosa stesse facendo, si trovò dietro alla porta di Jasper. Prese un lungo respirò e bussò.

"Avanti" rispose Jasper monotono. L'ultima persona che si aspettava di vedere lì, in quel momento, nonostante fossero stati tutta la sera insieme, era proprio lei.

Alice entrò e chiuse la porta dietro di sè, restandoci appoggiata sopra. Jasper la guardò sorpreso dalla sedia e chiuse il libro che aveva davanti a sè "Dimmi, Alice"

Il suo sguardo saettava nervosamente dal suo volto agli altri angoli della stanza "Jasper... Dovevo venire qui. Non... non lo so cosa mi sia preso. Sentivo solo che non ce la facevo a restare nella mia stanza, io..."

"Alice"

"Dovevo venire qui da te. Dal primo giorno che ti ho visto, ho sempre saputo che... Lo so che io e te... Ci siamo chiariti solo oggi, lo so, e forse è troppo presto..."

"Alice"

"Non voglio precipitare le cose e non dovrei essere qui, ma non ce la facevo a restare di l-"

"_Alice..._"

Lei si bloccò e finalmente lo guardò negli occhi. Prese un lungo, tremante respiro e poi corse e si buttò addosso a lui. Prese il suo volto tra le mani e le sue labbra si scontrarono con quelle di lui. Attimi dopo lui rispondeva al suo bacio, le sue mani incontrarono il corpo di Alice sopra i fianchi e, timidamente, le fece salire fino alla sue spalle, per poi poggiarne una sul suo volto ed accarezzarlo.

Lui si staccò da lei per guardarla, continuando ad accarezzarla col dorso della mano.

"Ti amo, Alice" disse teneramente, sorridendo.

"Anch'io ti amo, Jasper" rispose lei con un filo di voce.

A quel punto lei fece scivolare lei mani dal suo volto ed inizò ad esplorare il suo tonico petto, scendendo sempre più in basso. Inclinò la testa verso il suo collo ed iniziò a baciarlo sotto il suo orecchio. Il respirò di Jasper si inceppò, inspirava profondamente e, mentre sentiva che la mano di Alice si era avvicinata pericolosamente verso la sua area maschile, si ritrasse nuovamente per guardarla negli occhi.

"Sei veramente sicura, Lily?"

"Ti voglio, Jazz" Sussurrò e, a quel punto, le loro labbra si incontrarono di nuovo, con ancora più passione.

Jasper la afferrò e la sollevò dalla sedia insieme a lui, per poi posarla sul suo letto. Lei si allungò per toglierli prima la maglietta, poi i pantaloni del pigiama e lasciarlo solo con i suoi boxer. Gli prese entrambe le mani e lo trascinò sopra di sè, guardandolo negli occhi. Ripreserò a baciarsi, alternando momenti di intensa passione, in cui le loro mani e le loro labbra assaggiavano avidamente tutti i centimetri della loro pelle, a momenti di estrema tenerezza, in cui si scambiavano piccoli e teneri baci, guardandosi negli occhi ed accarezzandosi il volto.

Quando furono entrambi solo in biancheria intima, Jasper si alzò, prese un condom dal suo comodino e si voltò verso Alice, con un gran sorriso sghembo. Mentre lei lo fissava, lui si abbassò i boxer, scoprendo interamente la sua erezione e vi srotolò sopra il preservativo. Alice si sedette accanto a lui e lo aiutò a sfilarsi totalmente i boxer, mentre lui le slacciava il reggiseno.

Non appena i suo seni furono scoperti, Jasper li attaccò avidamente con i suoi denti, facendo sibilare Alice mentre buttava la testa all'indietro, chiudendo gli occhi. Lui continuò a lavorare un seno con la sua bocca e l'altro con la sua mano, alternandosi, torturando i suoi capezzoli fino a farla gemere.

Dolcemente, la fece stendere di nuovo e le sfilò gli slip. Lui si insinuò tra le sue gambe che tremavano in anticipazione. Si posò sopra di lei, baciandole la fronte, le guance, il naso ed infine le labbra, dove rimase appoggiato, guardandola negli occhi, mentre entrava piano dentro di lei. Il suo membro raggiunse il limite dell'intimità di lei ed i loro occhi rotolarono all'indietro mentre ansimarono insieme alla ricerca d'aria.

Rimasero fermi per qualche minuto, solo sentendosi, adattandosi entrambi alla presenza dell'altro.

Quando la forte sensazione iniziale scemò, i loro fianchi cominciarono a muoversi avanti e indietro, incontrando l'altro, scivolando sempre più agilmente. Il loro era un ritmo lento, si torturavano lentamente sentendo per la prima volta ogni centimetro dell'altro intorno e dentro di sé.

Lei chiuse le sue gambe attorno a lui, che sentiva le sue pareti stringersi ritmicamente sempre di più intorno al suo membro. Voleva aspettarla, voleva che venisse lei per prima e la aiutò baciandole il collo, alternando i baci a sospiri dolci e sensuali nell'orecchio.

"Ti amo, piccola"

"Sei così calda dentro"

"Mi fai impazzire"

"Dimmi che mi ami"

Il suo respiro caldo sulla pelle sensibile del suo orecchio la condusse rapidamente all'estasi, facendo esplodere il fuoco che si era formato nel suo basso ventre e, mentre i suo caldi ed umidi muscoli si contraevano senza sosta intorno al suo membro, trascinarono anche lui al culmine del piacere, lasciandoli entrambi senza fiato, aggrappati l'uno all'altra.

Dopo i tremori in cui l'orgasmo avvolse i loro corpi, i due si guardarono intensamente negli occhi, a lungo, finendo di scambiarsi emozioni che le parole non potevano esprimere, a conclusione del discorso che avevano iniziato i loro corpi.

Un discorso silenzioso che, dolcemente, li trascinò tra le braccia di Morfeo: si addormentarono l'uno accanto all'altra, lasciando tutto il resto del mondo fuori.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Purtroppo il resto del mondo era ancora lì ed Alice, poche ore dopo, si alzò in silenzio dal letto di Jasper, facendo attenzione a non svegliarlo e si rimise il pigiama. Si chinò, poi, accanto al letto per accarezzargli i capelli e donargli un tenero bacio sulla fronte.

"Ti amo, Jay" Sussurrò, per poi uscire dalla stanza di Jasper e rientrare nella sua.

Fredda. La sua stanza ora era fredda più che mai.

Si arrampicò veloce nel letto, buttandosi le coperte addosso, ma non bastarono a colmare la mancanza di calore che avvertiva.

Scesero due lacrime sul suo volto: una di felicità, perché non riusciva ancora a credere che fosse successo veramente; l'altra di amarezza, perché aveva paura, veramente paura di come avrebbe reagito la loro famiglia.

* * *

**A/N****:**

**Bene, bene, bene... Ho deciso di mandare avanti la storia di Jazz ed Alice. Spero che la loro prima volta insieme vi sia piaciuta. Me la sono immaginata molto diversa da quella tra Edward e Tanya, spero di essere riuscita a trasmettervi le emozioni nel modo giusto.**

**Lo so, il capitolo era piccolino, ma preferisco segmentare gli argomenti. A volte sento il bisogno di troncare per non trascinarmi avanti un capitolo che rimarrebbe incompiuto a tempo indeterminato. Ormai lo avrete capito che sono lenta.**

**Aver scritto questo capitolo mesi fa, mi ha aiutato a correggerlo in maniera migliore, ma ora è anche tempo che continui seriamente la storia. E' che tra un pò le vicende inizieranno ad essere più complicate e... ho paura.**

**Spero di non avervi deluso... Non siate impazienti per Edward e Bella: ve l'ho detto, questa storia all'inizio mostra una panoramica di tutte le coppie. C'è ancora tempo, la storia la prevedo mooooolto lunga :)**

**Non so voi, ma io adoro le fanfic lunghe: mi tengono compagnia...**

**Io non obbligo nessuno a recensirmi, anche perché temo di spingere chi non trova di suo gradimento la storia a scrivermi cose che potrebbero farmi restare male. Come al solito mi riferisco alle critiche cattive... Ad ogni modo so che le persone che seguono la storia sono più di quelle che recensiscono (parlo delle recensioni su EFPfanfiction). Chi legge capitolo per capitolo (e non chi, magari, si è ritrovato per la prima volta la storia davanti e sta leggendo tutto insieme), se ha voglia di lasciarmi due parole contate di incoraggiamento, può farlo ogni tanto. Aiuta molto.**

**Non dimenticatevi di consigliare la storia tramite FB O Twitter o dove volete voi, se vi piace! Bacini.**


	5. Aria di Cambiamenti

Come dal capitolo scorso, i commenti alle vostre revisioni li troverete direttamente come risposte sotto ad esse e non più qui ad inizio del nuovo capitolo.

**Disclaimer****: tutto ciò che riguarda Twilight, i nomi dei personaggi etc, appartiene a Stephenie Meyer. Il plot, le descrizioni dei luoghi, e tutti i casini che combinano questi personaggi in questa storia, è opera mia.**

**

* * *

**

**Profumiera**

(titolo originale_ Prick Teaser_)

Capitolo 5 – **Aria di Cambiamenti**

"Carl, ti ho già ripetuto mille volte che ho preso la _mia_ decisione"

"Appunto, la _tua_, non la _nostra_"

"È dei _miei_ figli che si sta parlando, ed i-"

"Aah, e qui ti volevo io: I _TUOI_ FIGLI!" Carlisle buttò le braccia al cielo in segno di esasperazione, lasciando Esme sorpresa e confusa.

"I _tuoi_ figli, eh?"

"Sì, è quello che ho detto!"

"Ora sono soltanto i tuoi. Mi fa piacere saperlo, dal momento che non manchi mai di rinfacciarmi il fatto che sia _io_ quello che, solitamente, fa di queste distinzioni" Carlisle gesticolò sul "mai" e sull' "io" per enfatizzare.

"Carlisle..." Esme scosse la testa e sospirò.

"No Esme, hai ragione tu. Non importa che _tuo_ figlio, il tuo preferito-"

"Io non ho preferen-"

"Oh, invece _sì_ che ce le hai – non importa che _tuo_ figlio, _Edward_, voglia seguire le _mie_ di orme: spostalo pure ad un liceo qualsiasi, togliendolo da un prestigioso collegio"

La voce di Esme ora era talmente alta che avrebbe potuto infrangere cristalli. "Vorrei ricordarti che _anche io_ ho studiato in un liceo qualsiasi, eppure guarda _chi_ sono diventata"

"Ed io vorrei ricordarti che _tu_, sei divent...-mhhh." Carlisle si morse la lingua per evitare di finire la frase.

"Che io cosa?"

Carlisle guardò altrove.

"Che IO COSA, Carlisle?"

Carlisle continuò a guardare altrove e sospirò.

"Che io sono diventata chi sono per quale motivo, eh?" Il suo tono scese quasi fino a rompersi.

"Lo sai benissimo, Esme"

"No, no che non lo so: illuminami, Carlisle"

"Non eri nessuno, Esme. Non avevi il becco di un quattrino. Eri una qualsiasi ragazza talentuosa che non aveva nessuna possibilità di emergere al di sopra degli altri e distinguersi in mezzo a tutta quella concorrenza. Se..."

"Se, cosa?..."

"Se non fosse stato per il tuo ex marito, la sua posizione, i suoi soldi Esme, tu oggi-"

"Non ci posso credere, non ci posso credere, non ci posso credere!" Esme scuoteva la testa mentre ripeteva ancora e ancora questa frase mormorando, tenendo le mani giunte, come in segno di preghiera, avanti la bocca.

"Il posto dove mandiamo a studiare i _nostri_ figli, Esme, conta. Non conta soltanto cosa e come studiano"

Esme aveva continuato a mormorare tra sé e sé, dando le spalle a Carlisle quando, di scatto, si voltò ed aggiunse ad alta voce "Ah no! Io ti dimostrerò che hai torto, Carlisle Cullen: tirerò fuori Edward ed Alice da quel collegio, come ti ho già detto mesi fa"

~oOoOoOoOo~

I primi mesi nella nuova villa e della nuova vita dei Cullen erano stati tutto fuorché l'irreale disegno di perfezione che Esme aveva progettato nella sua mente.

Differentemente dai suoi sofisticati lavori che l'avevano resa nota a tutto il mondo come guru nel suo campo, questo non era qualcosa che poteva pianificare sul tavolo da disegno o con qualche costoso programma da architetto.

Presto si sarebbe resa conto di quanto questo potesse essere vero.

Come anche Carlisle avrebbe appreso che non tutto poteva essere reso lineare e patinato con un bisturi e del botulino.

Quel giorno, tuttavia, non era ancora venuto.

~oOoOoOoOo~

A fine estate, Emmett, Rosalie e Jasper erano a cavallo delle loro esercitazioni per i test d'ammissione, mentre Alice ed Edward si apprestavano ad affrontare il loro, rispettivamente, ultimo e penultimo anno di liceo.

Mettendo da parte per sempre la divisa del collegio.

Nonostante Esme avesse accolto l'evento come una sua vincita, non poteva lontanamente immaginare cosa stesse per accadere nella sua vita.

Ingranata la vita studentesca al Liceo Statale di Forchette, superati con successo i test di ammissione alla Bocconi e al Politecnico di Milano, la rutine che i rampolli di casa Cullen avevano intrapreso durante gli ultimi mesi subì un significativo cambiamento.

I più grandi erano fuori tutta la settimana, dividendo un lussuoso loft in affitto in pieno centro di Milano, ricongiungendosi, solitamente, col resto della famiglia soltanto nei week-end.

Spesso, invece, proprio i più piccoli li raggiungevano per immergersi a pieno nella movida Milanese.

Separarsi fisicamente quando avevano appena fatto chiarezza nella loro relazione non era stato facile per Alice e Jasper e, stranamente, riuscivano ad avere più privacy per i loro momenti di intimità proprio quando erano a Forchette.

I week-end a Milano erano una full immersion di 48 ore tra musica a tutto volume, alcool e ragazzate in casa, in macchina o in giro per i club più esclusivi.

La situazione, a quel punto, era diventata ancora più strana anche per Edward e Tanya.

Quando lei scendeva a trovarli, voleva vedere sia lui che Rosalie che, a sua volta, non vedeva l'ora di scarrozzarsela in giro per tutti i locali in cui, ormai, era di casa.

Tanya a Milano per Rosalie era uguale a Edward a Milano per scopare. Rosalie a Milano per la movida era uguale a Emmett a Milano per Rosalie. Con Rosalie, Edward ed Emmett a Milano, nonostante il loft, per quanto fosse spazioso, avesse pochi posti letto, Alice e Jasper si trovavano sotto degli ambigui riflettori nel caso in cui decidessero di essere gli unici due a restare a Forchette nel week-end.

Si trattava di scegliere tra il divertimento ed il sesso.

Per Edward non c'era alcuna differenza. Lui non aveva problemi ad inzuppare il suo biscotto nella tazza di latte di Tanya sul divano nell'area giorno nel loft, davanti a tutti.

Probabilmente anche i suoi consanguinei ci si sarebbero fatti una risata sopra o due... Era una cosa di famiglia.

I gemelli e Tanya... erano decisamente meno d'accordo.

~oOoOoOoOo~

_Toc- toc – toc_

"Occupato!" disse Tanya dalla toilette del loft.

"Apri, sono io" rispose Edward, parlando a voce bassa.

"Edward, che vuoi? Sto... facendo... ehm..."

"Quanto tempo ti ci vuole per... _urinare_?"

"Un attimo..."

"Sbrigati"

"Pff... Ecco: fatto" Tanya aprì la porta, pronta ad uscire, ma non fece in tempo ad aprirla completamente, che Edward la spinse nuovamente all'interno della toilette e la chiuse a chiave.

"Edward, che-"

Lui le tappò la bocca con la mano "Shhh..." e prese a baciarla sul collo, per poi lasciar scivolare la sua calda mano lungo il corpo di lei.

Improvvisamente, afferrò l'elastico dei suoi slip da sotto la gonna e glieli sfilò.

"Dai, Edward..." protestò debolmente lei.

"E dai _tu_... Sono quasi due settimane che non lo facciamo..."

"Ma qui, nel bagno?" la sua voce tremava, come tremava il suo corpo che subiva la dolce tortura delle dita di Edward che invadevano le sue parti più intime.

"E dove preferisci andare, di là nel salotto?" la sua di voce era profonda e rauca.

"N-no, no..."

"Lo sai che Emmett si sente a disagio a lasciarmi la sua stanza... Jasper, _hah_!," scosse la testa, incredulo "se ne sta chiuso tutto il tempo ad ascoltare i classici di Mozart con Alice che chatta con le sue amiche... E... mmmmh..."

"Ummmh..."

"E, dal momento che _tu_ non vuoi chiedere alla tua _Rose-_"

"No, t-te l'ho già... detto... Ed- AAHHH!"

Edward mascherò il lamento di lei coprendole la bocca con la sua, mentre la penetrò con un movimento lesto e deciso.

Continuarono a condividere respiri, mugolii e grugniti con le loro labbra siglillate durante i pochi minuti che l'occasione concesse loro.

Minuti durante i quali Edward, che non era noto per la sua delicatezza in certe situazioni, fu più rude e veloce del solito.

~oOoOoOoOo~

Durante la loro settimana fuori sede, Emmett, con la sua esuberanza, rendeva la vita impossibile agli algidi gemelli.

Jasper si era sciolto ultimamente ma, non appena la distanza fra lui ed Alice si apriva, ecco che il vecchio Jazz, schivo e serioso, riprendeva possesso della sua persona.

Rosalie era la solita snob e si sentiva in competizione con la maggior parte delle sue colleghe: pensava che, al mondo, non potesse esserci amica più perfetta per lei di Tanya e, dando questo per scontato, non dava chance a nessun'altra di avvicinarsi a lei oltre un certo limite.

Emmett... ed i suoi amici. Quelli che frequentava in Svizzera, quelli che si era fatto in facoltà... Era pieno di amici, perché era fin troppo facile stringere amicizia con lui.

Inoltre, la sua fama da festaiolo, oltre a quella dei soldi e del potere della sua famiglia, lo precedeva ovunque e le persone lo cercavano, bramavano la sua compagnia.

Sapevano che, con lui, avrebbero sempre trovato un modo per divertirsi, scorciatoie, scappatoie e soluzioni ad ogni tipo di imprevisto.

Così, anche il loro loft, grazie a lui, era un bel _via-vai_ di studenti che non studiavano.

Chissà come, ma lui, tra una risata ed una bevuta, riusciva a studiare ed ottenere ottimi risultati comunque, senza dover ricorrere a strane polveri magiche...

~oOoOoOoOo~

"BHUASUHAUHAUHAUHASUH!"

"AAAAAAHHH, Sììììììì HAHAHAHAHAHAAH!"

"EEE-"

"Shhhhh!"

"No, dicevo, ti..."

Urla, risate e i bassi dello stereo riverberavano attraverso le mura.

_Toc- toc- toc_

"Rose?"

"Ah, sei tu, Jazz... Entra"

"Volevo informarti che sto andando a studiare in biblioteca. Per caso... ti serve qualcosa?"

"Del silenzio"

"Come non detto" disse lui, congedandosi e chiudendosi la porta di Rose alle spalle.

Jasper esitò di fronte alla porta di Emmett, decidendo, infine, di uscire senza dirgli nulla.

D'altronde, era per causa sua che era costretto ad andarsene.

"HAAHAHHAAHHAAH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NON CI CREDO!"

"Sì! TI DICO CHE È ANDATA COSì!"

"BHUASUHADUHSAUHAS!"

"Basta. Non. Ce. La. Faccio. Più." digrignò Rosalie, passandosi le mani tra i capelli, gesto che non era solita fare.

Evitava il più delle volte di toccarsi il viso o i capelli, per non sporcarli e non rovinarsi la messa in piega.

Aveva veramente raggiunto il limite della sua già piccola pazienza e si alzò per andare a dirgliene due.

Una volta fuori dalla sua porta, che tremava per la potenza del subwoofer, fece un sospiro profondo, si sistemò la camicia appiattendola con le mani ed entrò senza bussare.

I gemelli avevano la stessa filosofia riguardo chi, per primo, mancava di rispetto agli altri: doveva essere ricambiato con la sua stessa carta.

Peccato che a Rosalie, quella volta, sarebbe convenuto fare uno strappo alla loro regola.

Non appena aprì la porta, allungò la mano verso il pulsante di spegnimento dello stereo, poi urlò "ORA MI AVET-" ma non fece in tempo a finire la sua frase, perché i resti del cheeseburger di Demetrio, uno degli amici di Emmett, volarono dritti dritti sulla sua testa.

Tutto improvvisamente si fermò.

Per qualche secondo interminabile, gli unici rumori che si sentirono furono il deglutire nervoso di Demetrio e l' "Azz..." sommesso di Felice, altro compagno di sventura di Emmett.

Secondi durante i quali il volto di Rosalie cambiò almeno 5 volte colorito, sfoggiando gradazioni dal rosso al viola; i suoi occhi violacei fiammeggiarono quando pronunciò con tono glaciale:

"MI. HAI. GETTATO. CIBO. NEI. CAPELLI."

Emmett allora commise l'imperdonabile errore di essere il primo a lasciarsi andare in una prorompente risata isterica, che trascinò nuovamente il resto dei suoi amici.

La povera Rosalie, mortificata, girò i tacchi senza neanche potersi concedere la possibilità di esporre i motivi che l'avevano portata nel C_olosseo dei panini volanti_.

A dir la verità Emmett non aveva riso di lei, ma la situazione... dovevate starci, era _veramente_ comica.

"Dai ragazzi... pulite questo porcile" disse Emmett.

"Cazzo figa, Emmett: non sono venuto qui per ripulire la tua stanza..." rispose Felice.

"No, certamente" lo sbeffeggiò Emmett "Siete venuti qui per sporcarla" scosse la testa, guardandoli entrambi. "Avanti, datevi da fare e poi levate le tende, che devo studiare!"

Lasciati i suoi amici ad occuparsi del casino, andò a scusarsi con Rosalie, ma trovò la sua stanza vuota.

Si guardò attorno e, sotto al volume dell'impianto stereo che i suoi amici avevano appena riacceso, riuscì a sentire l'acqua della doccia scorrere.

Voleva bussare... perché voleva scusarsi subito, non voleva che lei pensasse che lui l'avesse derisa, non voleva che si sentisse più umiliata di quello che già era stata, ma, soprattutto, voleva stringerla tra le sue braccia e baciarle la testa, sussurrandole parole dolci.

Ma _non poteva_.

Motivo fondamentale che lo portava a fare casino con gli amici la maggior parte del tempo.

Emmett non era abituato ad avere sotto gli occhi l'oggetto dei suoi desideri e contemporaneamente comportarsi come una bestia.

Era veramente un bel ragazzo: alto, muscoloso ed atletico, con un fisico scolpito da anni di pesistica e football, lucidi capelli neri, occhi cerulei e limpidi ed un sorriso tenerissimo contornato da delle innocentissime fossette.

Grandi mani e grandi braccia dentro le quali ogni ragazza avrebbe voluto perdersi.

Nessuna gli aveva mai detto di no: Emmett era un gigante sexy e buono.

Molto buono.

Ed ora stava male; perché, per la prima volta, qualcuna lo aveva rifiutato, senza offrire un motivo che lui ritenesse valido.

Lei non gli aveva mai detto cose tipo '_non sei il mio tipo _', ' _mi piacciono biondi _', ' _mi piacciono stronzi _', ' _mi piacciono algidi quanto me _'.

Niente di tutto questo.

L'unica scusa che lei era stata in grado di offrire era riguardo il matrimonio tra i loro genitori ed il fatto che ora portassero tutti lo stesso cognome, come dei veri fratelli.

Gli aveva detto che non gli piaceva? No.

Gli aveva detto che lo trovasse antipatico? No.

Allora... _anche lei_ provava qualcosa per lui? A questa domanda, _Emmett_ non sapeva darsi una risposta certa, ma proprio per questo non aveva ancora abbandonato la speranza.

Emmett rientrò nella sua stanza e spense lo stereo.

"Ue, alùra!" protestò Demetrio, pronto a continuare.

Lo sguardo truce di Emmett, tuttavia, gli fece subito cambiare idea.

Scopa, sacco della spazzatura e Mocio, nel giro di mezz'ora i tre, sorprendentemente, riuscirono a riportare la stanza al suo stato iniziale.

Finite le pulizie, Felice e Demetrio si buttarono nuovamente, come due sacchi di patate, sui puff, ma Emmett aveva altri piani.

"No," rise "voi non avete capito: SMAMMARE!" accentuò il concetto con un chiaro gesto della mano.

I due grugnirono ma afferrarono il messaggio, decidendosi ad abbandonare il campo.

"Ad ogni modo pensaci, Emmett" disse Felice, sulla porta.

"Mh?"  
"Alla mia proposta... abbiamo una bella squadra di rugby da queste parti" rispose, dandogli una potente pacca sulla spalla, che Emmett contraccambiò sovrappensiero.

"Beh... ci penserò, dai. A domani, ragazzi"

"Te saludii, Emmett"

"Bèla" risposero e, in un attimo, furono fuori dal loft.

Improvvisamente, la casa era immersa nel silenzio e, per quanto lui desiderasse scusarsi con Rosalie, immaginando che ora fosse tornata a studiare, la lasciò stare e prese anche lui i suoi libri.

Qualche ora più tardi, Jasper non era ancora tornato dalla biblioteca, ma Emmett era ignaro del fatto che lui non fosse neanche in casa.

Sapeva che i gemelli, soprattutto Rosalie, andavano pazzi per il sushi e si diresse verso il mobile all'ingresso, dove tenevano il telefono e le rubriche.

Tirò fuori il bigliettino del loro solito sushi bar ed ordinò vari menu per tutti e tre.

Quando il ragazzo delle consegne suonò al citofono, Rosalie era già in cucina, pronta a mettersi ai fornelli.

Lui, senza dirle niente, scese a prendere l'ordinazione, cogliendola totalmente di sorpresa quando riaprì la porta introducendo vaschette intere piene delle leccornie che lei più adorava.

Emmett le appoggiò sulla mensola, preparò la tavola per tre sotto gli occhi increduli di lei e, infine, le estrasse la sedia, invitandola ad accomodarsi.

"Mi dispiace, Rose... Lo so che sono un animale"

"Esatto Emmett, sei uno scimmione" disse lei, interrompendo l'incantesimo, tutto d'un tratto, prendendo la sedia dalle mani di lui e sedendosi senza tante cerimonie.

Emmett deglutì, si schiarì la voce e chiamò "Jazz!"

"Jasper è uscito"

Lui aggrottò la fronte "Quando?"

"Quando tu insieme ai tuoi amici _Gorilla_ e _Scimpanzè_ eravate troppo occupati a saltare da una liana all'altra" rispose lei, senza neanche degnarlo di uno sguardo, occupandosi con le bacchette e la salsa wasabi.

"Chiaro..." annuì lui, sedendosi e cominciando a servirsi.

Rosalie passava i suoi springroll sopra al wasabi come patatine sul ketchup ed Emmett la osservava incuriosito.

"Non so come fai a mandare giù quella roba"

"Sai, riesco a mandare giù anche di peggio, per esempio _te _"

"Ok, ho capito" rispose Emmett parlando tra sé e sé, tirando un sospiro di rassegnazione e cercando, inutilmente, di concentrarsi solo sulla cena.

Quando Rosalie ebbe finito, si alzò dal tavolo, ripose il piatto e bicchiere nella lavastoviglie e sparì in camera sua, per riapparire pochi secondi più tardi.

Quando rientrò in cucina, posò sul tavolo delle banconote.

"Ecco: questi sono per la parte mia e di Jazz, poi me li ridarà lu-"

Emmett si alzò bruscamente dal tavolo, il suo volto una maschera di imbarazzo e confusione.

"Rosalie..." la guardò sconcertato.

"Non bastano?" fece per tirare fuori altri soldi, ma lui la fermò.

"Volevo scusarmi per come mi sono comportato oggi. So che faccio casino tutti i giorni e che non basterebbe offrirvi tutte le cene del mondo, ma..." scosse la testa, in cerca di parole migliori, più efficaci.

Poggiò entrambe le mani sul tavolo, spostando in avanti il suo peso, tenendo la testa bassa.

"Mi dispiace Rose. Per tutto. Perché non sono come tu vorresti. Non è un bel momento per me; sto cercando di fare del mio meglio, ma riesco solo a fare del mio peggio... Probabilmente ho sbagliato a dividere il loft con voi..." alzò la testa di nuovo, per guardarla "Con _te. _Riprenditi quei soldi" disse guardando altrove "e chiedi scusa a Jasper da parte mia. Buonanotte"

Rosalie non avrebbe voluto ascoltare quelle parole e, ora più che mai, sapeva che qualcosa doveva cambiare.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Heylà Eddie, sempre il solito cavaliere eh? Non ti smentisci mai ;)**

**Tenere insieme racconti per tutte le coppie è una faticaccia. Non l'avevo previsto perché, quando ho immaginato questa storia ho pensato alle vicende di Edward/Bella e a mettere in mezzo anche gli altri, ma perché il modo in cui io vedevo i membri della famiglia Cullen umanizzati a modo mio era... esilarante.**

**Lo ideai agli inizi dei miei approcci con le fanfictions, quindi di storie AH non ne avevo ancora lette.**

**Non vedo l'ora di arrivare a descrivere la prima parte che ideai di questa "fantasia" che nacque per puro caso.**

**Non so ancora come farò ad inserirla in mezzo al racconto ma... spero bene.**

**Devo dire che questo è il primo capitolo che ho scritto in mesi. Tutti i capitoli precedenti, come vi avevo già detto, li ho scritti mesi fa e mi sono presa il mio tempo per correggerli, guardandoli con più distacco e riuscendo ad essere più autocritica.**

**Questo è stato scritto e corretto in meno tempo e temo che possa contenere più errori o che possa essermi allontanata dallo stile originale che avevo intrapreso.**

**Beh, se il cambiamento si rivelasse in una mia "maturazione", che ben venga!**

**Spero di riuscire ad ultimare presto anche il nuovo capitolo di Erase/Rewind, l'altra fic in italiano.**

**Penso di tornare ad aggiornare anche la mia fic in inglese. Ho visto che qualcuno l'ha aggiunta alle sue preferite... Finalmente è piaciuta a qualcuno!**

**Visto che siamo in tema di 'lingue'... io non sono milanese: spero di non aver fatto un uso improprio dei termini, perché i nostri Felice e Demetrio amano parlare in dialetto!**

**Fate i buoni (come dice un certo spot) e commentate dolcemente :)**


End file.
